


Eine Kleine

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Comedy, Domestic, Drama, Emotional, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Non-Chronological, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Relationship Study, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Porque todo lo atravesado, la soledad y lo que carecía de color ya formaba parte del pasado. Con Alphonse, la tranquilidad es su única realidad, aquello que Roy tanto necesitaba para al fin sentirse en paz. Dorado y lágrimas felices: Roy estaba a salvo.Antología de relatos sin orden cronológico sobre Roy, Alphonse y su vida compartida.Alphonse ríe con debilidad pero, como en cada ocasión, la habitación se ilumina. Lo hacen al mismo tiempo, como algo planeado, pero infinitamente más mágico: dedos buscan dedos y, al encontrarse mutuamente, se entrelazan, descansando los veinte sobre el pecho del más joven.

Y no hay nada que ocultar o de lo que sentir vergüenza, pues con miradas y sonrisas y caricias al otro, a nadie están perjudicando.Relato#10: Discriminación
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	1. PRÓLOGO - Girasoles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : todo a Hiromu Arakawa. Esto no es más que amor.
> 
> Este proyecto representa mi columna vertebral hecha historia. Desde el 2017 hasta el día de hoy le he estado dando forma y, aunque han habido meses secos, muchísimos, aunque mi corazón ya no es el mismo, nunca nada murió en verdad. No ha pasado un día en que no piense en este diminuto universo que comencé para los dos. Porque hay tanto de ellos que quiero contar, tanto es el amor que les quiero (les voy a) dar, que sé que **Eine Kleine** tendrá su final. Y qué feliz me hace publicarlo todo acá al fin... :')
> 
> Gracias por entrar y leer hasta donde gusten. Expresado en palabras sencillas, pero siempre honestas, lo hacen todo por mí 🖤💛

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**~ / p** rólogo **/ ~**

* * *

**I**

**| GIRASOLES |**

* * *

«No importa qué tan apurados estén los demás en el mundo, sigue aferrándote a mí».

 **(Izumi Sakai,** _**Don't you see!** _ **)**

* * *

**» Mi hogar eres tú «**

* * *

Era apenas media mañana: el día se antojaba tan agresivamente aburrido que Roy batallaba por no quedarse dormido en medio de su lectura. Su enemigo, la falta de entusiasmo, lo estaba haciendo trizas.

Benditos fueran los domingos.

Su tedio no nacía a causa del libro, no es que no le interesase su contenido: a veces se suscitaban días en los que escaseaban ánimos y energías y todo aquello que te movía a lo largo de la semana. Días que Mustang conocía muy bien. Dicho estado tan poco productivo le crispaba los nervios, pero lo mandó todo al diablo.

Daba igual, al menos Riza no estaba cerca para ponerle una bala en la cabeza por holgazanear.

Al final, sabiamente, se dio por vencido.

Colocó una pluma estilográfica (su favorita de todas, no por ser un regalo de Alphonse, sí por ser hermosa y elegante: bañada en oro y con incrustaciones de gemas verdes resplandecientes) en una página y abandonó el libro a su lado: se estiró, bostezó y luego llevó sus dos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Fue inevitable suspirar con gusto: luz se filtra a través de las hojas del árbol bajo el que se encuentra, el viento hace bailar al pasto con delicadeza y los colores de las flores destacan con belleza. Valía la pena estar allí, en el jardín trasero, sentado frente a la mesa de madera blanca. Sus ojos se pierden en un cielo imponente y en sus nubes que invitan a niños a encontrar formas en ellas.

Él no era un observador muy ávido de la naturaleza (por lo menos no al nivel de Alphonse) pero el aburrimiento tenía toda clase de efectos.

Ahora fue su turno de sentir la briza acariciar su piel: un escalofrío natural se extendió por su columna, casi burlándose de las mangas largas de su camiseta blanca que ni un carajo le protegían. Brindó algo de calor a sus antebrazos y, como si nada más le quedase por hacer en esa situación, posicionó su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados: sus ojos cayeron sobre las flores a tan sólo un par de metros de él y ahí permanecieron. Se alzaban, amarillentas y encantadoras, con la gracia que sólo la naturaleza es capaz de otorgar: eran girasoles. Las flores casi características de Alphonse.

Eran casi una docena, destacando como manchitas de Sol, flores que Alphonse cuidaba y adoraba con el apasionamiento propio de su persona: él decía que, ante sus ojos, los girasoles eran sinónimo de Rizenbul, de sus campos donde se extendían kilómetros enteros de los mismos como la alfombra más grande que se haya visto. Eran flores que equivalían a admiración y alegría en un lenguaje antiguo; dijo además que anhelaba plantarlas en casa aunque no fuesen demasiadas (Roy le había dicho a Alphonse, con toda honestidad, que era libre de montar un invernadero allí detrás si así lo deseaba, pero éste había insistido en que no quería adueñarse de esa parte de la casa de Mustang con una modestia casi tangible en el aire).

Roy era capaz de admitirse que, de ser expresados por alguien más, tales sentires atados alrededor de unas simples flores ornamentales le habrían parecido algo ingenuo, jocoso incluso: si de los labios de Alphonse salían las palabras, en cambio, su luz iluminaba a Roy, obligándole a ampliar perspectivas. A considerar que no sólo lo material y rígido existía.

Le obligaba a ver las cosas a través de ojos que en todo sabían encontrar lo maravilloso.

El mundo que los rodeaba: un lienzo de colores sin final a causa de las historias que desbordaba.

Y Roy no sabía precisar cuándo ocurrió pero, ahora, todo lo que conformaba el pasado, presente y con seguridad el futuro de la vida de Alphonse se había convertido en aquello que él escucharía, fascinado, durante horas.

O sí lo sabía: porque desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, Alphonse con su cuerpo ya recuperado, éstos no tuvieron oportunidad de separarse otra vez.

Una sonrisa espontánea le había nacido en los labios, por supuesto, pues tropezarse con Alphonse fue natural y sólo sonreír más quedó.

Siempre era igual: girasoles equivalían a Alphonse.

Siempre era igual: Alphonse equivalía a éxtasis haciéndolo vibrar entero.

Un suspiro, que poseía un único dueño, viajó con dirección al cielo poco antes de que Roy se enderezara en la silla: y hablando de Alphonse, ¿será que ya se había levantado de la ca...?

―Veo que está de buen humor, general ―risas que se asemejaban a una canción―: eso siempre es algo positivo a estas horas.

Y allí estaba su respuesta: esa voz y ninguna otra.

Anhelando verlo, Roy volteó por completo para encontrarse con un sueño hecho persona: una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro de un recién levantado Alphonse Elric que, a diferencia de él, irradiaba energía, así como mil cosas más que Roy tardaría décadas en enumerar. Mustang le sonrió, consciente del estremecimiento ligero que azotó su cuerpo: tan sólo mirarlo se sentía demasiado.

Apoyando su rostro en una mano, Roy sonrió.

―Puede ser, joven. El día se antoja algo tranquilo para mi gusto, pero no luce mal en lo absoluto ―y tuvo que morderse el labio para no agregar algo más, pues Alphonse, de igual manera, no tenía mal aspecto: era la personificación de la sencillez con la camiseta gris y los ligeros pantalones celestes que traía. Pero también se veía esplendoroso, desaliñado y totalmente cómodo en su propia piel.

La voz de Alphonse lo despertó una vez más:

― ¿Te gustaría desayunar ya? ―dijo, dejando atrás el umbral de la puerta y aproximándose a él.

Roy negó.

―Estoy bien, niño ―Mustang se consideraba un entusiasta de lo que preparaban ambas manos de Alphonse, pero en realidad no se encontraba muy hambriento ahora (todo gracias a ese letárgico día, suponía).

Alphonse le sonrió.

―De acuerdo, ¿te molestaría si hago un poco de ejercicio a tu lado? ¿No interrumpo tu lectura? Porque tienes razón, Roy, el día es perfecto… ―alzó su rostro para poder apreciar mejor la infinidad que se cernía sobre ellos, sin dejar de sonreír ni brillar ni de lucir maravilloso tan sólo con respirar.

Qué natural era su belleza: Alphonse pertenecía en campos de trigo bajo cielos turquesa.

Todo, incluyendo la mente de Roy, se paralizó: sólo Alphonse tenía movilidad y color porque, ¿cuántas veces lo había bramado en su interior? ¿Cuántas veces había cavilado en lo celestial que era ese joven de veinte años con el que ahora compartía una vida?

Vagamente recordó que Alphonse estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. Roy parpadeó con disimulo, necesitando despejar su juicio de brumas embelesadas: sonrió, después, sintiendo calidez en el corazón ante lo educado que Alphonse podía comportarse a veces. Su encanto se eleva hasta las nubes.

―Llevas viviendo conmigo el tiempo suficiente, Alphonse. No necesitas pedir permiso para cada cosa que quieras hacer, niño.

Roy sabía que, a pesar de la perfección de cada momento compartido hasta hoy, a Alphonse le tomaría un tiempo adecuarse a esto, al hecho de que ahora ese hogar pertenecía a los dos por igual: sus dos caminos fusionándose en un solo trayecto de ensueño.

Era lo natural: ante lo que Alphonse aun consideraba reciente la timidez, de alguna forma, imperaba en él. Con el tiempo la soltura vendría.

Como prueba de ello Alphonse le dirigió una sonrisa que oscilaba entre agradecida y apenada, pero de una perfección intacta. La respuesta de Roy consistió en tragar saliva con todo el disimulo que logró manejar.

Las fuerzas para renovar su lectura (o por lo menos intentarlo) retornaron a él con la fuerza de un puñetazo; todo en pos de que Alphonse no lo siguiera afectando mucho más con su mera (magnífica) presencia.

Con sus ojos negros enfocados en el libro al que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, Roy lo escuchó girar y encaminarse de nuevo al interior de la casa.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Al final, Roy consiguió su tan anhelado ideal de ponerse al corriente con el bendito ejemplar de alquimia que había conseguido en la biblioteca: para el momento en que sus ojos lo abandonaron de nuevo, Alphonse ya tenía preparado un banco mediano que solía utilizar cuando se ejercitaba, así como dos pequeñas pesas.

Se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él: Roy no pudo ni quiso evitar admirar la curva de su cuello. Alphonse lo miró por encima del hombro, sonrisa plasmada en los ojos y luego se agachó para tomar un instrumento en mano y comenzar a ejercitar un poco los brazos.

Aunque no era algo que se exigiera a diario, Alphonse sí procuraba hacer un poco de entrenamiento corporal (Roy tuvo que empujar a lo profundo de su mente ciertos pensamientos e imágenes que le provocaron aquella elección de palabras). Luego de recuperar su cuerpo, fue vital el hacerlo para ganar un poco de volumen y mantener buena salud durante su largo proceso de recuperación; en la actualidad aunque ya no era necesario para él prevalecía como una sana costumbre.

Y vaya que no era necesario para Alphonse: eso parecía susurrar la forma en que, ante los ojos de Roy, los músculos de sus bíceps se contraían bajo su piel al armonioso ritmo de sus movimientos.

Un algo minúsculo, pero efectivo, le hizo despertar: la certidumbre de que si Alphonse volteaba su rostro un poco más, descubriría que ojos negros lo miraban de manera casi hambrienta. Y la certidumbre de que aquello no era lo que Alphonse quería provocar.

Pero qué fácil era deleitarse con cada parte que lo conformaba a él...

Roy carraspeó e intentó concentrarse, una vez más, en lo que debía estar haciendo en lugar de aquello (aquel) que habría contemplado con placer hasta que cayera la noche y el día se alzara y luego la oscuridad se desplegara una vez más. Roy nunca entenderá el método utilizado, pero logró no mirar a Alphonse.

Minutos pasaron.

Cuando Roy volvió a dirigir su mirada en dirección a Alphonse considerando que suficiente tiempo había transcurrido, sus ojos se expandieron con brusquedad y el libro casi se escurrió de sus dedos: Al, quizá por acaloramiento, mera comodidad o teniendo como propósito la sola intención de quebrar su escaso nivel de concentración (Roy sabía que ésta era la razón más improbable de todas) se había quitado la camiseta.

Se había quitado la camiseta.

Y su espalda era una obra de arte tallada por manos expertas. Así le pareció a Roy: por su hermosa tonalidad cálida podría haber pasado perfectamente por mármol, mármol y no porcelana, por la firmeza de seda que irradiaba sin caer en una corpulencia excesiva; sus omoplatos eran picos descaradamente perfectos y estéticos y con la tenue transpiración, brillante por la luz del sol, que perlaba su piel entera desde los hombros hasta la columna baja él se veía sencillamente…

―Roy… ¿Me estás escuchando? ―aferrándose al libro más de la cuenta, la realidad cayó sobre Roy cuando una mano cálida acarició su mejilla. Alphonse estaba frente a él.

Roy lo miró a los soles cálidos que eran sus ojos preguntándose cuándo se había movido todo tan rápido; Alphonse lo miraba a él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía preocupado. Alphonse no detuvo sus caricias, que segundo a segundo se volvían más devotas, y Roy se sintió embargado por una sensación de seguridad inaudita.

― ¿Todo bien, Roy? Te hablaba sobre lo que Tama hizo ayer y volteé y noté que tenías una mirada rara. Parecías… perdido, como si estuvieras en cualquier otra parte menos aquí ―Alphonse tomó asiento en la silla izquierda; acarició la mano de Roy que tenía aprisionada la pluma que él mismo le obsequió. Ojos dorados se suavizaron y sonrió un poco al preguntarle―. ¿Pensabas?

Mustang parpadeó por toda respuesta: no sabía qué decir.

Y sus ojos se posaron donde no debían: Alphonse continuaba libre de su prenda superior y, si había sido una tortura observar las planicies de su espalda desde lejos, Roy tuvo que endurecer la mandíbula para no estirar una mano y tocar su torso hasta el cansancio, o inclusive guiar la misma a zonas más ba...

Apartó la mirada, como si lo que sus ojos apreciaban quemase en algún punto bajo de su cuerpo. Y lo hacía. Ya no había manera humana en que acabase un párrafo más de ese libro.

Roy tragó saliva y habló, verdaderamente, como le salió:

―Pensaba... en nada en especial, Alphonse.

Le alarmó sutilmente lo ronca que su voz emergió; lo que en verdad angustiaba a Roy es que Alphonse no le creyera por haber tardado más tiempo del necesario en responder.

¿Alphonse podría entender algún día cuan a merced estaba Roy del dorado de su humanidad?

Roy observó las manos de ambos, unidas y perfectas, vio la pluma y sus gemas verdes desprender virutas de brillo bajo el Sol: amaba a Alphonse con una devoción que, se le ocurrió, debía desafiar realidades enteras.

Lo miraba, ahora, sin flaquear: estaba inspirado, conmovido, agradecido con el todo y la nada.

Con Alphonse y nadie más.

―Todo está bien, Al: banalidades de la oficina y nada más ―Roy se sintió morir con la sonrisa que Alphonse le ofreció: una vez más, aclarar su garganta resultó de suma importancia―. ¿Entramos? Creo que... la idea de desayunar me atrae más ahora. Y no dudo que el gato lo agradecerá también ―lo había apostado todo en esa frase.

Al rio: todo estalló y se reconstruyó y adquirió brillo.

Roy lo amaba hasta el último latido.

Porque para hacerle el amor con los ojos había nacido.

Tranquilidad lo es todo ante la conversación tan sencilla que sostienen mientras se dirigen a la cocina, y sus manos no sueltan la otra jamás, y así será hasta el final: un latido-promesa en el pecho de Roy Mustang.

Si todo lo sobrevivió y está aquí hoy para contarlo, ¿por qué no permitirse el ser feliz con un ser de divinidad?

Roy responde a la sonrisa que Alphonse le ofrece por encima del hombro: felicidad.

Aquí y acá estaban a salvo: porque los brazos ajenos eran hogar.

* * *

**xXx**


	2. Infravaloración

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**II**

**| INFRAVALORACIÓN |**

* * *

«Te amo aunque te odies a ti mismo; ¿tú me odias a mí también?».

**(Kenshi Yonezu, WOODEN DOLL)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Pesadillas, una noche de mal sueño, desayuno conformado por un café frío y un clima de igual temperatura baja: la mañana de su día libre, Roy Mustang estaba en pleno estado huraño.

Además de ojos verdes-azulados que, al encontrar lo que éstos miraban, de su mente no se disiparon.

El universo, sentía él, había diseñado un plan truculento desde antes que el amanecer se filtrase por las ventanas: las pesadillas fueron nebulosas, de trazos imprecisos y le confundieron hasta el punto en que nada de ellas pudo recordar. Aun así, Roy despertó con el corazón acelerado y con la violencia suficiente para alertar a quien lo acompañaba en cama. Roy deseó golpearse en el vientre por osar despertarle.

Su voz suave, una canción resonando en un mundo oscuro, fue todo lo que Roy necesitó para volver a respirar con tranquilidad:

―Puedo quedarme despierto contigo ―murmuró un Alphonse que, con sus ojos brillantes por la somnolencia y sus facciones tranquilas, lucía más esplendoroso y perfecto y digno de alabanzas de lo usual. Alphonse se acomodó en su pecho―. No... No tengo sueño ― _el mentiroso más hermoso del mundo_ , pensó Mustang no sin humor.

Alphonse, cálido y a medio vestir y con el mero hecho de estar a su lado, consiguió tranquilizar un poco el errático corazón de Mustang. Roy presionó sus labios delicadamente contra la frente de Alphonse: fue como rozar seda.

―Duerme, niño: yo lo haré también.

No sucedió, por supuesto. Sencillamente no pudo conciliar el sueño...

... Sino hasta dos horas antes de sentir a Alphonse preparando el desayuno. Chistosísimo. Una ironía que no pensaba contarle a Alphonse, aunque al menos sentir el aroma de la comida resultó agradable.

La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro cuando se encontró a Roy al voltear, pero, casi automáticamente y con una sonrisa que por su escasa cualidad alegre desentonaba en sus facciones de luz, Alphonse lo vio en sus ojos de manera casi literal, porque en la forma en que lucían se notaba que...

―No conseguiste dormir: tan sólo lograste dormitar ―Mustang se maldijo al no poder controlar un bostezo repentino y Alphonse rio con dulzura. Acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos, sonriéndole (la forma favorita de Roy de que le diera los buenos días), antes de volverse hacia la cocina una vez más―. Calentaré el café de nuevo, lo preparé antes de la comida y ahora está frío casi por completo ―Alphonse volvió a reír, un tanto avergonzado ahora, pues no era la primera vez que cometía tal despiste―. ¿Quieres pan tostado o...?

― ¿Y continuar fastidiándote como lo hice al despertarte con mi acrobacia? Ya abusé de ti lo suficiente, niño ―lentamente, Alphonse lo miró por encima del hombro. Era evidente que entendía y al mismo tiempo no. Ahora fue el turno de Roy de pronunciar lo que en la mente ajena habitaba―: _café frío_ , de entre todo lo existente, no va a matarme. Siéntate, Al. Está bien así: tu café vale la pena en cualquier estado de cocción.

Alphonse suspiró al tiempo en que Roy tomaba asiento frente al comedor con una media sonrisa. Al lo conocía lo suficiente: intentar objetar demás estaba...

―Iré de compras, Roy: ya casi no tenemos huevos y Tama necesita leche ―dijo finalmente. Su voz emergió amena, infantil casi y el mayor se dijo que era eso lo que hacía que sus mañanas valieran la pena: escuchar esa canción que llenaba su organismo de tranquilidad―. ¿Te gustaría venir? ¡Ah, y no hay...!

Y Roy le habría respondido con serenidad, pero lo que sus ojos vieron, fugazmente, a su lado izquierdo lo paralizó antes de que le acometiera un fastidio creciente: la mirada negra se encontró de frente con su enemigo más vil, más despreciable y el más taimado.

Bastardo, ¡cómo se le ocurría aparecer justo ahora...!

La risita de Alphonse lo hizo despertar y cuando Roy viró el rostro para verle comprendió que éste, incluso desde el otro lado de la cocina, debía saber muy bien cuáles eran sus pensamientos acerca de lo que Roy vio del otro lado de la ventana.

Entonces ojos dorados le miraron (oro líquido y amor y gentileza) y labios se curvaron en una línea de perfección (rubor y música sellada y empatía) antes de que Alphonse dijera:

― ¿Vamos? Te prometo que, después de la lluvia, salir a caminar siempre vale la pena ―en contraposición al azul grisáceo que predominaba en la habitación, Alphonse brillaba igual que el Sol, casi dejando a Roy al borde de tener que aferrarse a la mesa en pos de no correr hacia él. Correr y entrelazar sus dedos y nunca soltarle.

Roy le sonrió: se le ocurrió que valdría la pena morir atravesado por balas tan innumerables como las estrellas si era Alphonse, y nada más, lo último que miraba antes de la oscuridad perpetua.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

La bufanda roja (un regalo de Edward, que en opinión de Mustang, formaba parte de lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en años, quizás sólo superada por la vez en que se cayó de la escalera al reparar el techo) que Alphonse se colocó en torno al cuello contrastaba maravillosamente con su suéter azul marino: sin dudarlo, sería lo primero que la gente que iba por las calles notaría en él antes de elevar la vista a su rostro y, finalmente, quedar maravillados por completo. En el trayecto de cuatro cuadradas pasó más de una vez, de hecho.

Roy no dudaba que, de igual manera, debió ser esa mancha carmesí lo primero que Naín notó: y al percatarse de quien llevaba la prenda sus ojos no se alejaron, si bien a ratos, hasta que Alphonse y él ya regresaban a casa.

Naín: lo que vociferaron al chico desde los interiores de la tienda, haciéndole pegar un salto considerable (y bastante cómico). Un nombre... peculiar, sí, ¿pero quién era Roy para juzgar?

En su lugar analizó, no la elección de sus padres con respecto a cómo nombrar a ese muchacho que no aparentaba más de quince años, sí la forma en que Naín no dejaba de ver a Alphonse: ojos verdes, clavados sobre mejillas sonrojadas, intentando mirar en su dirección cuando el dorado se volteaba o reía o miraba a Mustang.

Entraron al establecimiento cálido, acogedor y tenuemente iluminado, donde Alphonse recorrió los pasillos seleccionando comida con la pasión de un niño y poco más de media hora después volvieron a casa los dos: su sonrisa imborrable era el testamento de que nada notó acerca de lo que provocaba en otros.

Alphonse siendo Alphonse.

De vuelta en la cocina de su hogar Mustang reflexionaba en todo esto y más, algo ausente a decir verdad, mientras observaba a Alphonse ordenando las provisiones compradas en la alacena de madera oscura: Al se encontraba sumergido en ese raro ritual suyo de ensimismada organización, la punta de su lengua asomando ligeramente de entre labios anhelados. El silencio era encantador pues lo compartían los dos. Mustang no dejó de mirarlo.

¿Acaso era algo que sólo ante sus ojos era una realidad o, efectivamente, _todo_ cuánto Alphonse hacía era de naturaleza sublime y estética hasta el punto de dejar sin aliento a quien lo observaba?

Aun meditaba en ello, en efecto: Roy no estaba del todo seguro de que la palabra «celos» describiese lo que sintió ante ese muchacho de mirada brillante dirigida sólo a Alphonse. No lo fueron del todo al menos.

¿Acaso los celos provocaban una sorda tristeza que hacía vibrar tu pecho?

Suspirando con pesadez, abrió ante sí un periódico recién adquirido en una página aleatoria y sin fijarse en lo absoluto en su contenido: no le pasaba por alto que era un gesto infantil y que incluso él estaba concentrado en algo más, pero Roy no dudaba que la intuición sobrenatural de Alphonse le permitiría notarle lo pensativo en el rostro, por lo que cubrirse (de manera literal) resultaba vital.

Lo irrefutable del asunto destellaba con luz propia: el que Alphonse, su sola existencia, representaba el imán de ojos más potente de toda la historia. Ante Roy, el actuar tímido pero que casi rayaba en lo vehemente de Naín fue natural; Roy lo entendía en su vastedad y de ello nunca podrían nacer más que sonrisas.

Sí: lo hacía sonreír el encanto con el que Alphonse iba por el mundo, dejando detrás sólo estalas de calidez que se perdían en la marea sin color de las multitudes. Belleza sin final, que trascendían lo corpóreo, y que no precisaba de nada ni de nadie (ni siquiera del propio Roy) para ser. Así fue, era e iba a ser.

Era imposible no verlo a él hasta sentir que tus pupilas se desprendían.

Pero el sentir todavía le bramaba en el pecho, maldita sea: esta atracción que Alphonse despertó en alguien más lo estaba haciendo meditar, con franca profundidad, en que… ¿Qué…?

¿Tenía Roy derecho a estar con él?

―Roy, ¿podrías alcanzarme esa caja de galletas que está a tu lado, por favor? ―Alphonse se lo había pedido de repente.

El llamado, al aludido, se le antojó lejano: fue un sonido melifluo que se filtró de una realidad dorada y a la que él nunca podría adentrarse.

Porque Roy no merecía ser quien le amase.

¿Cómo podría?

Inmediatamente, naturalmente, Alphonse lo percibió ausente aun cuando no podía ver su rostro tras el periódico que los separaba.

― ¿Roy? ―preguntó, por el momento más curiosidad que preocupación.

El hombre reaccionó abruptamente, algo por supuesto nada común en él: Mustang miró a ambos lados, alterado, hasta que sus ojos lograron encontrar lo solicitado por Alphonse a la izquierda y se lo entregó casi arrojándoselo. Pero cometió una falla fatal en el proceso: sus ojos no se despegaron del periódico y no lo miró en ningún momento. Mal ahí, eh.

― ¡Gracias! ―Roy no necesitó verlo para saber que sonreía: su voz era miel espesa.

Y supo que se había expuesto ante él por completo.

Roy carraspeó, Alphonse comenzó a tararear a su lado, silencio y el transcurrir de unos minutos: cada uno siguió en lo suyo.

Sucedió: un cosquilleo delicioso en la piel le gritó a Mustang, a todos sus sentidos, que algo estaba sucediendo: ojos de dulzura y luz ambarina lo estaban viendo.

Giró su rostro y comprobó que su propia intuición tampoco le fallaba al encontrarse a Alphonse de pie a su lado, inclinado ligeramente en su dirección y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Al verlo, Roy pensó que Alphonse lucía más como un niño angelical en lugar del muchacho de veintidós años que era en realidad, aquel que, aunque igual de celestial, a lo largo de su existencia había sido testigo de todas las facetas de locura y maldad, de dolor y crueldad que el ser humano es capaz de alcanzar. Y muchísimo más. ¿Existía, acaso, una cifra que definiese con justicia todos los horrores que Alphonse experimentó en carne viva, en alma expuesta, junto con aquellos que había sentido como propios al verlos reflejados en otros ojos? El ser sin defectos con el que compartía una vida observaba la suerte de periódico-escudo que Roy sostenía en las manos. Sonreía de una manera que aceleró el pulso de Mustang: se dijo una vez más que él no parecía real por lo magnífico.

― ¿Qué lees? ―le preguntó Alphonse, casi risueñamente.

Ignorando el martillar enloquecedor de su corazón, Roy abrió la boca: tan sólo mentiras brotaron.

―Una crónica común y corriente. Poco más ―no obstante, en su voz, prevalecía cierta sequedad implícita y Roy bien que lo sabía.

En contraste total, Alphonse sonreía con esplendor.

―Bueno, siento cierta curiosidad ya que no has cambiado de página en casi cinco minutos y, a mi parecer, tu velocidad de lectura es superior a esa cantidad de tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Roy?

El aludido contuvo un _tic_ en el ojo lo mejor que pudo: pero nada logró hacer para evitar apretar el diario en sus manos. Mustang se preguntó por qué ocultarle cosas a Alphonse resultaba, cada vez, sencillamente imposible de hacer.

¿Qué había en el interior de esos ojos de otoño cálido que conseguían, siempre, ver a través de todo?

En la vida diaria de ambos como pareja, la nobleza predominante en su personalidad representaba la cúspide de las cosas que Mustang deseaba poder arrancar de su ser y acunarla en los brazos, resguardándola así de la humanidad entera con posesividad y recelo, pero en este preciso momento su actitud (dulce hasta el punto de hacerlo derretir) tan sólo lo empeoraba todo en su interior.

Alphonse, en el espejo, jamás encontraba perfección hecha humano: Roy llegaría hasta el extremo de indicarle cada facción sin defectos que conformaba su rostro.

La tristeza clavó un colmillo más en su corazón.

―Sucede, niño, que considero que las redacciones de calidad merecen una _releída_ ―dijo.

Silencio llenando el aire, una vez más.

Era innegable ya: Roy Mustang era el imbécil más abismal del universo. Así se sintió, así que debía ser verdad.

Entonces, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el sonido discordante de sus propios latidos, Mustang lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían retornado a casa: Alphonse lo miraba a él con una suave, relajada sonrisa, una que le decía con claridad que nada le estaba ocultando, que sabía con seguridad que él estaba enfadado por algo. Roy quiso tragarse todo lo que había dicho y pensado.

En su lugar, deliberadamente hundió la cara en el periódico una vez más, musitando un quedo «avísame si necesitas ayuda con algo más» y preguntándose con seriedad si sería posible quedarse oculto allí durante el resto del día, hasta que fuera capaz de encarar a Al nuevamente, aun si ello significase tener que perderse tanto el almuerzo como la cena.

Lo menos esperado (lo menos merecido) se suscitó: sin ningún tipo de aviso Mustang sintió como Alphonse, aun de pie, caminaba hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

― ¿Al?

Alphonse, dejando su barbilla caer gentilmente sobre cabello oscuro, emitió un suspiro feliz y relajado, tierno y exquisito. Roy pudo sentir el alzar de su pecho contra la espalda y reprimió el deseo insoportable de estremecerse a su ritmo. Algo en él le impedía dejarse llevar de la mano con Alphonse. Lo llamó una vez más, tan sólo para disimular su creciente nerviosismo.

―Alphonse, ¿qué haces? ―dijo, al tiempo que Alphonse, por detrás, rodeaba su cuello con los brazos con el cuidado de quien arropa a un niño amado. Su cuerpo entero estaba a merced de Alphonse ahora y Mustang sentía que le faltaba muy poco para caer. Decidió darse por vencido con su «camuflaje», dejando caer el periódico sobre la superficie de la mesa por las buenas.

Sonriendo, Alphonse eligió ese momento para volver a hablar.

―Sé que algo te está molestando y sé también que va un poco más allá de la mala noche que tuviste ―dijo, su voz adquiriendo un tono más suave, más compresivo y dulce: arrullador―. Vamos, General, puedes decírmelo.

¿Cómo resistirse a esa voz, calidez y ojos? ¿Cómo no anhelar fundirse con él hasta que ya nada más pueda separarlos?

Roy suspiró y, por fin, transmutó en la versión más entregada de su ser: acarició las manos de Alphonse que colgaban sobre sus hombros, deleitado con el calor de las mismas en contraste con lo frío de su propia piel. Roy jamás estaría a la altura de él. Alphonse respondió al instante y dedos se entrelazaron con magia y devoción: qué perfecto era todo.

Y cuán incapaces serían de continuar sin el otro.

―No es nada, Alphonse ―musitó apenas. Entonces, un poco de honestidad emergió―: nada que tú hayas causado.

―Aun así me gustaría saber... ―Alphonse lo susurró cerca de su oído y no hubo manera humana de controlarlo: la espalda de Roy se arqueó con ligereza contra el respaldo de la silla y el mundo entero se esfumó. Y Roy nada más deseó que perderse en esa realidad donde nadie más que Alphonse existía.

Despertó cuando sintió en la piel algo que lo hizo estremecer: los labios de Alphonse, quien ahora estaba sentado a su izquierda, depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

―Te escucho ―sonrisa que era dulzura y empatía dorada: Alphonse resplandecía con el simple acto de respirar. En ese momento Roy extendió una mano para acariciarlo sintiéndose rebalsado por sentires incalculables: su corazón todo lo confesó.

― ¿Qué ves en el espejo? ―ante la confusión en el rostro de Alphonse, Roy prosiguió―. Te diré lo que hay, Alphonse: tú no tienes defectos. Es lo que todos los ojos ven en ti, incluso los de personas que no conoces. Ojos... ―Roy desvió su mirada a la mesa, incapaz de mirarlo― que son más llamativos que los míos: ojos verdes de un chico joven y que tiene sus manos limpias, por dar un ejemplo. Hoy lo comprobé ―le ofrece una sonrisa amarga―. Tú eres todo. Y yo...

― ¿Tú qué? ―habló con calma, pero a la vez su voz sugería que le faltaba el aire.

―... Soy menos que nada. De entre todos los que existen, ¿no has pensado que no soy yo con quien deberías estar?

Se miran, nada más y ambos han olvidado cómo respirar, pues sólo el peso de esas palabras es una realidad.

Alphonse suspira pesada, calmadamente... Entonces en sus labios se pinta el esbozo de una sonrisa por ser ésta todo lo que su corazón adolorido es capaz de ofrecer.

― ¿Naín, verdad? ¿De él hablas? ―su sonrisa se expande un poco más; Alphonse aprisiona la mano que continúa posada en su mejilla―. Recuerda que llevo un tiempo visitando esa tienda: él es un chico amable, bastante tímido. Al que no puedo imaginar... pues, mirándome por la razón que sea, pero sé bien que tu intuición nunca falla ―se permite reír un poco―. Roy...

» Eres un tonto.

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunta Mustang. Roy siente que su corazón se ha paralizado tanto como él.

Por toda respuesta, Alphonse aproxima su rostro al de Roy hasta quedar un centímetro de distancia entre una frente y la otra. Otorga a su nariz caricias tiernas con la propia: caricias de piel contra piel que reparan cada fractura en la humanidad de Roy y sus labios de ángel oscilan sobre los de Mustang (delicadeza y tentación); los hombros de Roy se derrumban y su rostro se inclina sin remedio, entregado con ceguera a Alphonse, permitiéndole hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Aun en el medio de este estado, nublada su mente por el hechizo de las acciones de Alphonse, Roy lo sabe verdad: Al, perfecto hasta el final, siempre conseguiría derrumbar aquellos muros grises de frialdad aparente e inseguridades que, en ocasiones, Roy construía a su alrededor.

Sabe que tiene que dejar de hacerlo, pues los muros de cualquier tipo tan sólo crean distancias.

Ante Alphonse ser vulnerable no sería jamás un sinónimo de debilidad: era entrega total, y eso estaba bien, por ir de la mano con el amor.

Por encima de las caricias buscar sus ojos resulta natural: a esa distancia (o carencia de la misma, mejor dicho) los hermosos topacios que Alphonse lleva en el rostro en forma de ojos contienen tanto en ellos que, ah, parecen más capaces que nunca de devorarlo entero, algo que a Roy no le importaría pero que sabe ellos no harían jamás, porque nada en Alphonse estaba hecho para dañar.

―Que eres un tonto ―le reitera Alphonse, sonriendo sobre sus labios, dulzura latiendo con armonía en su voz. Mustang puede sentirla, esa peculiar (exquisita) electricidad recorrerle la piel: esa que le anuncia que lo que Alphonse está haciendo es demasiado para él, que dentro de muy poco no lo soportará más, que quiere tenerlo a él entero en este momento, ya mismo, ¡ahora...! Unir sus esencias en una sola. Alphonse continúa con voz acalorada―. Lo eres por darle tantas vueltas a detalles y personas que no lo tienen en realidad, Roy. ¡Porque somos felices juntos y sólo eso, ninguna otra cosa, importa...!

» Lo eres por infravalorarte tanto: cuando te miro lo encuentro todo.

―Todos te miran, Alphonse. Todo el tiempo ―Roy necesitaba que él supiera eso. Necesitaba que comprendiera de una maldita vez que él, ser infinito y dorado si los volverá a haber, podía tener en sus manos a quien fuera que se topase en la vida porque él era aquello que todos querían; que no tenía sentido, así pues, el que siguiera al lado de alguien como Mustang. Alguien que nunca sería suficiente―. ¿No te importa eso?

La manera en que Alphonse le responde es perfección: en las tinieblas que envuelven al mundo sus labios se encuentran. Vida inunda sus organismos.

Besarlo era lo que Mustang había deseado hacer toda la maldita mañana.

Al sentir sólo calor olvidan por completo que afuera prevalecen las multitudes sin corazón y la más indiferente adversidad.

Porque nada más posee importancia si el otro estaba.

Respirar se vuelve indispensable y al desconecte de sus labios le sigue el encuentro de los ojos: en el tiempo que han compartido juntos, aquello se había convertido en lo que más les significaba la tranquilidad absoluta, el contemplar de cerca el alma del otro.

Amor verdadero.

Se observan mientras intentan recuperar el aliento y ojos de tonalidades opuestas braman devoción.

―Sólo me importa cuando son tus ojos los que me miran ―le sonríe como lo que Alphonse es en la realidad: una criatura de divinidad. Ojos dorados lucen repentinamente acuosos―. Discúlpame si no hago lo suficiente por ti.

―Existes. Con eso es suficien...

Alphonse no lo deja terminar: moviéndose con una velocidad a la que Roy no dio crédito, instalado ya en su regazo, toma a Roy de la barbilla y no permite que el contacto visual se rompa.

Dorado es mundo y el mundo es dorado.

―Haré que veas lo que yo veo en el espejo, Roy Mustang.

Una sonrisa compartida: un beso gentil en la frente de parte de los labios de Alphonse.

Silencio.

―Pero sigo despreciando la lluvia.

Lo bendicen risas que son melodías en días nostálgicos.

Entender que en sus manos poseía lo necesario para hacer feliz a Alphonse: ¡aquello que debería hacerlo sentir feliz, agradecido y más!

Era lo importante, sí: poco a poco sería esto lo único que haría eco al mirarlo a los ojos, ya no la infravaloración de su ser.

―Con tu ayuda todo estará bien, Roy...

* * *

**xXx**


	3. Mirada

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**III**

**| MIRADA |**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

La Luna llena ilumina a la perfección el desplazar de sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo desnudo de Alphonse: subiendo por su torso, deslizándose a través de su pecho y descansando luego a cada lado de su rostro perfecto, ojos oscuros acariciando y venerando todo lo que ven; las manos anhelan comprobar con su tacto que Alphonse no es un sueño que al final se evaporará.

¿Cómo podía ser esto la realidad dado lo maravilloso de su humanidad dorada?

Mustang tembló en armonía con Alphonse: la misma electricidad los recorrió.

Eran uno solo dividido en dos.

Debajo, los ojos de Alphonse, cálidos y empañados y tan hermosos que mirarlos era morir y nacer a la misma vez, eran el alma de la situación: éxtasis multicolor.

Todo lo que Roy había visto con anterioridad se convirtió en polvo carente de color: volver a perder la visión, se le ocurrió, sería una bendición si aquello que se le permitía ver por última vez eran los ojos de Alphonse mientras le hacía el amor.

Alphonse lo notó sin comprenderlo en lo absoluto: vivir en un cuerpo-prisión de metal le otorgó la cualidad, en oposición a la soledad, de encontrar la verdad en los ojos de las personas.

Cuando no eres más que un ente anímico, así era.

Cuando el fanatismo te daba la espalda por ello mismo, volcándose a los demás con ojos vacíos, así era.

Y Roy Mustang lo miraba a él con ojos negros e intensos, embelesados y hambrientos: ojos de artista ante una obra sin defectos.

Siendo incapaz de notar su perfección, fue inevitable para él preguntárselo: ¿cuál era el significado de aquella mirada tan específica latiendo en sus ojos de negra majestuosidad si a nadie más que a él, un ser sencillo en exceso si los volverá a ver, estaban mirando?

― ¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Alphonse sin aliento y apartándole cabellos oscuros del rostro con dedos finos.

Roy lo silenció al acariciar sus labios con dedos devotos. Dejó que su otra mano derivase a la parte baja del cuerpo de Alphonse, en medio de sus caderas, allí donde su masculinidad palpitante le decía qué tocar y de qué forma. Lo envolvió y Alphonse gimió en respuesta, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

―Alphonse... ―gruñó, la letanía que ese nombre le significaba purificando sus labios, salvándolo de abismos sin final y Roy no se permitía siquiera parpadear: privarse de observarlo aunque sea por un bendito instante era equivalente a ahogarse―. Perfecto...

El sonrojo que atestaba las mejillas de Alphonse eran trazos rojos en un lienzo: arte.

Bajo el tacto de sus manos tibias, Roy pudo sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Alphonse: ¿o se trataba acaso de su propio corazón? Era imposible saber ya en qué retazo de piel dejaban de ser el mismo ser.

De alguna forma Roy consiguió seguir hablando, porque necesitaba hacérselo entender.

―Eres tan perfecto que no sé cómo seguiré soportándolo...

» ¿Qué más me quedará luego de ti?

Los susurros contra su cuello eran dejes de inspiración.

Sintiéndose desesperado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, Alphonse buscó sus labios, arrastrándolo consigo a la cama: amarse es natural.

―Tan sólo ven a mí...

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

― ¿En qué piensas? ―Alphonse lo ha preguntado esbozando una sonrisa-luz en los labios, sin saber que luce como aquello que es: un ángel.

Habían hecho el amor hace algunos minutos y, necesidad imperiosa de continuar tocándose mediante, ninguno de los dos deseó dormir. Explicar más no hace falta. En el exterior la medianoche estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos y el mundo.

Mustang lo miró. Iluminado por el brillo lunar, con las sábanas alrededor de la cintura en una imagen que lo hacía vibrar entero, Alphonse no podía verse más ideal, más insoportablemente perfecto.

Y cuánto se sentía amarlo al hacer algo tan básico como hablar: desde siempre, desde la época en que era un ser de metal ni siquiera éste estado logró distorsionar lo melifluo de su voz, un sonido que parecía provenir de arriba, celestial y lejano al mundo conocido, filtrándose a esta mundana realidad sin color que los rodeaba, la que nada era ante su divinidad dorada.

Roy dejó que su voz lo acariciase como cada vez, esa cualidad que sólo Alphonse poseía, antes de responder.

― ¿En qué piensas tú? ―devolvió la pregunta perezosamente, fingiendo somnolencia para así tener una excusa y poder dormitar cerca de su piel.

Alphonse rio con una dulzura que casi ocasionó el detener de su corazón.

―Yo pienso en que tú me idealizas. Pienso, sobre todo, en la medida en que lo haces ―dijo, tal y como si fuese la cuestión más casual del mundo. Más risas siguieron: hablaba con suavidad excesiva―. Me... apena decir que no soy alguien perfecto, Roy, ¿sabías?

» Nada acerca de mí lo es: las cosas no podrían ser más opuestas.

Silencio, quietud, que no lo fueron en lo absoluto.

Una sonrisa tenue nació en el rostro de Alphonse cuando no recibió respuesta alguna. Y en realidad no esperaba una. Cerrando los ojos se acercó a Roy, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y se acurrucó en la calidez de su pecho desnudo. Una ola de paz lo inundó al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ese que tanto le significaba, tan cerca de su oído. Se le ocurrió que los latidos de Roy Mustang debían ser la canción más sublime de la historia.

―Hacerte el dormido no te servirá ―canturreó Alphonse.

― ¿Crees que sólo estoy cegado, que soy terco incluso, cuando digo que eres perfecto? ―Mustang acariciaba la piel de sus pómulos, mirándolo fijamente, implacable. Alphonse no supo en qué momento lo había tomado del rostro.

No supo descifrar, tampoco, qué hacía brillar la mirada de Roy.

Ojos dorados buscaron aquellos de color negro: en ellos encontraron que Roy hablaba en serio. Sintiéndose un tanto inseguro, confuso incluso, Alphonse contestó.

¿Cegado, terco incluso, producto de cuál cosa en él?

―Es imposible que alguien, en cualquier contexto, lo sea: a eso me refiero ―dijo Alphonse con voz tersa, sonriendo un poco y respetando siempre la quietud reinante, apreciándola.

A continuación, Alphonse se sintió relajar un poco más cuando Mustang acarició su espalda desnuda con sutileza, sin pasarle inadvertida la sugerencia de la caricia. Roy pretendía sosegarlo, también. Su sonrisa creció, sus ojos se conmovieron; miró a Roy en silencio.

Qué increíble era, pensó Alphonse, que en ese momento la desnudez compartida de sus cuerpos resultara más apacible que sensual. No había nada más que anhelar: qué entrañable y perfecto e ideal.

Con cuánta intensidad.

Y cuán feliz se sentía.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez; Alphonse aún sonreía al comenzar a hablar:

―En lo imperfecto yace la parte más humana que poseemos. Es natural, _hermoso_ , el tener cosas que nos provocan debilidad. Nadie está hecho completamente de hielo o de cristal: y eso es maravilloso ―se rio con un encanto sin igual, casi avergonzado por hablar de aquellas cosas que, para otros, no eran más que tonterías, que sensibilidad excesiva, lo más innecesario que existía en esta vida, pero, ¿qué más daba? Porque con Roy estaba: felicidad hacía latir su corazón al poder expresarse con él acerca de los temas que más fundamentales le eran, y saber que estaba bien―. Si me dices que no tengo defectos, entonces interpretaré tus palabras como una manera amable de decirme que soy vacuo y aburrido...

Alphonse no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más.

En cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron sus encantadores labios, Mustang tomó su barbilla delicadamente con dos dedos, fastidiosamente coqueto, presumido; cálido. Mustang le sonrió de aquella maldita manera que era capaz de poner al mundo entero a sus pies y fue inevitable para Alphonse sonrojarse un poco: el estremecimiento que lo recorrió fue delicioso.

Y es que existían diferencias de personalidad entre ambos que nunca iban a mutar; se complementaban en su totalidad.

―Sé sensato y ya no insistas más, niño.

Roy lo besó. Alphonse sintió que todo lo tangible se derretía: se aferró a Mustang con abandono. El último, como siempre, no tuvo suficiente con eso: dejó sus labios derivar hasta el cuello de Alphonse, acariciando con ellos la piel sensible que ahí yacía, delirando por su suavidad. Temblando, a Alphonse lo abrumó la manera en que se retorcían sus adentros: qué regalo era aquello luego de tantos años de no sentir siquiera lo más básico…

Mustang lo susurró con sus labios presionados contra su cuello, procurando no mirarlo: sus ojos color Sol tenían demasiado poder sobre él, lo hacían pedazos con exquisitez y sabía que lo desarmarían por completo al mirarlos; aquello no podía pasar en este momento pues Alphonse merecía escucharlo. Alphonse no debía pasar un solo instante de vida sin saberlo: la máxima verdad que regía la vida de Mustang.

―Sé lo que estoy diciendo: no seas terco conmigo, Alphonse.

» Tú mereces muchísimo más de lo que yo seré capaz de darte algún día: todo lo que pueda dar siempre será nada ante ti.

Más tarde, Alphonse no sabría precisar con exactitud por qué confesó, de manera tan apasionada como desgarradora, aquello que se había jurado no decirle jamás en pos de no lastimarlo, mucho menos de hacerlo sentir culpable, ni nada remotamente cercano a ese dolor que jamás deseaba provocarle: sólo supo que debía dejarlo salir o, auténticamente, moriría en sus brazos.

Ante sus palabras, transportarse a su realidad del pasado fue inevitable.

―Yo… nunca destaqué en realidad, era demasiado tímido como para desear molestar y prefería no hacerme notar… Y estaba bien así, pues era feliz sólo con ver a otros sonreír. Y siempre te sentí tan lejano a mí… Sentía que jamás me... ibas a ver ―su voz permanecía estable, rebosante de nostalgia; nadie sabría jamás con cuánta entereza se contenía de derramarse entero. Jamás se permitiría derrumbarse ante Roy si aún llevaba en el corazón la fortaleza suficiente para evitarlo―. No tenía ojos, Roy, pero tan sólo te veía a ti: fueron cientos de miradas en tu dirección que ni tú ni nadie notaron.

» Lo siento por hablar demás: a veces, realmente me cuesta creer que de verdad estás conmigo de esta manera. Me cuesta creer que, ahora, tú me miras de vuelta. Me cuesta…

Mustang se separó de él como si su piel quemase: Alphonse bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, triste, sin poder mirarlo y sintiendo los primeros pinchazos de culpa en el pecho.

¿Para qué había hablado? ¡¿Para qué?! Roy ni un céntimo de culpa tenía de todo aquello que había agujereado su corazón cuando era un niño atrapado en una armadura, ¡no tenía por qué escucharlo, no ahora, cuando ya nada de eso existía, ya estaba superado! ¡Él no tenía por qué saber que…!

Alphonse cerró los ojos, refugiándose en la oscuridad bajo de sus párpados; qué cobarde se sentía.

En el medio de su mundo oscuro una mano aterrizó en su mejilla, curándolo al barrer por completo cualquier rastro de aflicción en él.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, iluminándolo todo como los soles que eran; vio que Mustang estaba frente a frente con él, tan cerca, tanto, que ya no eran dos personas distintas, sino que constituían el mismo ser: lo miraba con tanta fijeza que Alphonse lo olvidó todo.

Roy susurraba, como si él mismo intentase contener la emoción:

―Estoy aquí ―hizo una pausa y Roy deseó agregar mil cosas más a la vez, cada una más significativa que la anterior, para que acunasen su corazón por todo lo que le había hecho derramar lágrimas inexistentes y que así fuese capaz de entender la infinidad de lo que sentía por él; no lo hizo, optando tan sólo por repetirse. Sabía que Alphonse entendería por medio de sus ojos, quizás el modo de comunicarse más importante de su relación―. Estoy aquí; ya no pienses más en el pasado.

» Las cosas no podrían ser más diferentes ahora... Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Ojos negros le rogaron algo que, por lo transcendental, jamás podría ser expresado dignamente con palabras: los ojos transmitirían más todas las veces.

Y el dorado le respondió, ablandándose el color a causa del amor que sentía.

No había más por decir en esa noche.

Se recostaron: nunca dejaron de mirarse.

Alphonse fue el primero en dormirse y Mustang se odió con intensidad por la forma en que Alphonse acarició tiernamente los músculos de sus brazos antes de cerrar sus ojos al mundo; sabía que esa era su manera silenciosa de pedirle perdón.

Y la situación era todo lo contrario, pero Roy Mustang no era más que un bastardo desgraciado, jamás un ser sensible y sincero y maravilloso, que nunca sabía disculparse más que con actos mudos e implícitos.

El amor de Alphonse, no obstante, era algo que él poseía en sus manos manchadas desde tiempos impensables.

Roy lo observó largo rato, en hipnosis total, sin perderse un solo instante del alzar pausado de su pecho, el contraste devastador de sus pestañas contra sus pómulos, el como toda su piel brillaba bajo la luz plateada; Alphonse seguía siendo perfecto, lo sería y Roy no lo merecía en lo absoluto.

Luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, se dejó ser en las manos del sueño al fin.

Soñó con ojos rojos de armadura, refulgentes, enigmáticos, alimentados por el fuego de un alma que aún latía en las entrañas vacías de un gigante de metal, el más bondadoso de todos, puntos carmesí cálidos y dulces; ojos que no eran tales observándole desde arriba y callando mil y un sentires.

Y deseó haber correspondido esas miradas que Alphonse le lanzó desde el principio.

* * *

**xXx**


	4. Pasado

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**IV**

**| PASADO |**

* * *

«¿A dónde vas cuando te sientes solo?

¿A dónde vas cuando te sientes triste?

¿A dónde vas cuando te sientes solo?

Te seguiré…

Cuando las estrellas estén tristes».

**(Ryan Adams,** _**When The Stars Go Blue** _ **)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

La pesadilla resulta horripilante por su similitud con la realidad.

Roy Mustang nada veía, negrura absoluta siendo todo lo que existía, ya que el recuerdo evocado no fue presenciado por el sentido de la vista sino por el de la audición, pero los sonidos que hacían eco en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba consiguieron aterrarlo de una manera sobrehumana; puede que hasta impensable tratándose de él.

A su alrededor, filtrándose de todas partes y de ningún lugar, Alphonse gritaba y suplicaba ayuda y lloraba y el terror en su voz erizaba la piel, arañando el alma de Roy, destripando su corazón, pues el ser que constituía su mundo entero se encontraba atrapado en un sitio de blancura y frialdad, de silencio y soledad, impoluto en su infinidad el hogar de La Verdad: el segundo lugar más cercano a ser el Infierno que Roy Mustang había pisado jamás, ¡y bien lo sabía, pues una inolvidable vez estuvo en él...!

Una vez. Pero Alphonse llevaba casi media década en su interior.

Alma y cuerpo se habían reencontrado de nuevo, sacrificio en pos de un brazo recuperado mediante y Alphonse estaba pagando el precio más alto.

¡Y cuán loco lo volvía! ¡Y cuántas injusticias negras pudrían este mundo desde las raíces, arruinando las vidas de aquellos que menos lo merecían!

Las víctimas no se podían calcular: fotografías familiares manchadas de sangre y una niña traicionada por su padre y extranjeros que ardían hasta convertirse en polvo arrojado al aire.

Sus propias manos estaban manchadas de un algo que por lo corrosivo jamás se borrará: genocida oculto tras un uniforme militar.

Y ante la imposibilidad de mirar, de encontrar algo concreto sin importar cuántas veces parpadeaba, lo único que le confirmaba su existencia era el deseo demencial de poder ayudar y proteger y aferrarse a Alphonse, a su cuerpo que, sin dudarlo, debía encontrarse frágil e indefenso y hecho de cristal, él la barrera entre Alphonse y cualquier ser que osase tocarlo, ¡pero no, maldita sea, no, no, no!

No.

Impotencia plantando besos crueles en su piel: todo lo que podía hacer era escucharlo gritar, pues en esta realidad de ensueño sus manos no existían y los guantes con los que creaba el fuego mortífero que con tantas vidas habían acabado se habían desintegrado en el aire y este _tenía_ que ser su castigo por todo lo hecho en la guerra, en ese desierto desbordante de sangre y explosiones y muerte negra: sí, lo que obtienes a cambio, bastardo; escuchar a la otra mitad de su ser sufrir durante toda la eternidad, esa que sólo el intercambio equivalente es capaz de otorgar cuando aprisionaba a alguien en el interior de sus entrañas blancas.

Mientras, Alphonse gritaba y gritaba y gritaba, suplicante, quebrado, segundo a segundo más desesperado.

Roy estaba en el Infierno, aquel diseñado tan sólo para él, sin dudarlo.

La impotencia, en el pico de su desplegar, se enlazó con un frenesí animal; la cadena de acero que ambos elementos conformaban asfixiándole sin piedad.

¡Se iba a resquebrajar, enloquecería para después estallar y ya nada más iba a quedar!

Quedaba anhelar el morir atravesado por un millón de dagas frías, embadurnadas de veneno y tristeza, ¡porque si esto no acababa ya, porque si su papel se reduciría al de un simple testigo auditivo de la injusticia más grande de la historia, porque si era incapaz de detener el sufrimiento de Al...!

Existir no valía la pena.

¡Porque si a sus oídos llegaban _tan sólo_ un grito má…!

Un latido se suscitó y sus ojos abiertos observaban un techo color amarillo pálido, gentil, reconfortante; Roy estaba tan sobresaltado que tardó unos instantes en comprender que no alucinaba con el color.

Miraba, al fin: ya no más oscuridad de pesadilla.

Ya no más azotes al corazón en forma de gritos de Alphonse.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente era que sus ojos ardían abrasadoramente. Por supuesto no había llorado, pero a Roy poco le había faltado para ponerse a gritar de igual manera en medio del sueño: temblaba, además, como víctima del frío, quizás de aquel tipo de horror gélido que quedaba en la piel tras una pesadilla tan vívida.

Tan desgarradora.

El corazón le latía desbocado: todavía sufría ante lo que había experimentado en la inconsciencia.

Con el raciocinio de vuelta en su cabeza e ignorando por completo su propio estado, la pregunta más inevitable se formó, una que consiguió nublarlo todo: durante el tiempo que permaneció atrapado en ese maldito lugar, ¿cuánto y de qué formas había sufrido Alphonse en realidad? ¿Y tendría recuerdos algunos, acaso?

Roy no se imaginó siendo capaz de preguntárselo.

Acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada en la que descansaba y todavía con la mirada clavada en el techo, se llevó una mano a la frente, sin sentirse sorprendido de encontrarla un tanto húmeda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó nunca (¡jamás!) volver a soñar con algo similar por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero oh, ¿no era ese tipo de sufrimiento las cosas que se merecía?

Rio amargamente.

Había despertado de golpe, al parecer: notó, al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, que todavía era de día, probablemente rozando las horas de la tarde por las tonalidades doradas, naranjas y rojizas que se apreciaban a través de las cortinas.

Miró el reloj que yacía en la pared más cercana: seis con cuarenta y ocho minutos de la tarde. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, el más grande y de color verde champaña, luego de un día particularmente agotador en la oficina.

Y por fin notó lo más importante, aquello que ante sus ojos negros despedía un brillo propio: Alphonse, humano y real y de hermosura imposible de calcular estaba presente, sentado en el sofá y mirándole con fijeza. Éste no se molestó en disimular su preocupación: no obstante, Alphonse le sonrió. Roy volvió a sentirse humano al apreciarlo ante sí: con su presencia, Alphonse era capaz de darle solución a todo.

El silencio prevalecía, coronado únicamente por el sonido de las agujas del reloj anunciando el pasar incesante del tiempo, una quietud acogedora para ambos ya que se entendían a la perfección. Roy lo miró: le bastó para comprender que, aunque desconocía el contenido específico de la pesadilla, Alphonse empatizaba por completo con él.

Habiendo recuperado su cuerpo, incontables debían ser las ocasiones en las que Alphonse tuvo que pasar por lo mismo: habitar una realidad en la que sombras se materializaban bajo párpados en formas espantosas, con su difunta madre u hermano mayor como protagonistas de cosas innombrables. Roy se obligó a no pensar en ello, pues imaginarse a Alphonse sufriendo, en cualquier contexto, era más de lo que podía soportar.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Alphonse en tono suave, suave, miel hecha un hilo de voz. Instantáneamente Roy se sintió abrumado por un agradecimiento inconmensurable: lo bendijo por no intentar indagar en lo que había visto (o más bien escuchado). Por lo menos no todavía.

Alphonse tomó una de sus manos: Mustang la estrechó de inmediato, enlazando sus dedos y mandando el mundo entero al carajo.

Empatía emanaba de Alphonse en forma de oleajes, dulce y tangible como el vibrar de cuerdas de instrumento musical, casi acariciando la piel de Roy. Alphonse aun le sonreía pero el gesto, por desgracia, no alcanzaba sus ojos. A Mustang lo hizo estremecer el verlo triste. A cambió, Roy decidió sonreírle con mucha más honestidad mientras acariciaba sus nudillos pausadamente, todavía recostado en la almohada que, supuso (y tuvo razón), Alphonse debió colocar debajo suyo para que estuviese más cómodo.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tan sólo retornaron a mí ciertas cosas, ciertos… sucesos del pasado no del todo lejano ―dijo Roy. Suspiró para después carraspear. Era vital recordar que estaba con Alphonse y nadie más: a su lado, todo estaba bien. Exponerse un poco no era algo que debía hacerlo vacilar y Roy bien lo sabía, pero...

Como leyendo lo que latía en su corazón, con una sonrisa centelleante en los labios, Alphonse dijo:

―Y tú no tienes que decirme nada a mí: todo lo que pido es que no olvides que estoy aquí.

Roy tragó saliva ante sus palabras: más perfecto, más gentil e ideal no podía ser. Dos granos más de perfección cayendo en su interior y Alphonse lo mataría de la manera más magnifica de todas. Roy se decidió: le sonrío y todo estuvo dicho. Así pues, Alphonse se dispuso a esperar, paciente, respetuoso, enternecido.

Orgulloso de la valentía de ese hombre que, de igual manera, su mundo entero era.

―Recordé… soñé, más bien ―continuó― con la vez en que te sacrificaste durante de la batalla que tuvimos contra ese maldito bastardo de Padre: cuando te entregaste entero a cambio del brazo de tu hermano, Alphonse.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, suspenderse, volverse nada ante el peso de aquellas palabras: s _ignificado_ que todo lo trasciende.

Mustang esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción menos la que ante sus ojos se desplegó: se encontró a sí mismo frente a un Alphonse que reía, ameno. Roy lo miró de una forma que no acostumbraba hacerlo, tan extrañado que ni supo qué decir. La risa que brotaba de sus labios de ensueño no le produjo el cosquilleo ni la paz acostumbrada.

Seguro estaba de que no era una risa de burla, pues era un sonido demasiado mágico para serlo, pero…

Entonces Alphonse suspiró, mirándole con ojos resplandecientes, conmovidos, tan sonrientes los ojos como la boca. Alphonse acercó una mano a su rostro y acarició con ternura insoportable mechones oscuros, apartándolos de su visión. Roy cerró los ojos de inmediato, serio, pero completamente dócil, vulnerable casi: feliz de poder serlo en sus manos.

Sentir el tacto de sus dedos, aquellos que todo lo reparaban, era la definición de la salvación.

Alphonse por fin habló, voz por siempre melodiosa:

―Roy… No tienes porqué revivir esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Todo eso ya pasó. Todo fue como debió ser. Estamos bien ahora y eso es lo que importa ―Alphonse tomó una de las manos de Roy, guiándola hacia su propia mejilla, acunándola allí mientras no dejaba de sonreírle con dulzura: su forma de asegurarle que él estaba ahí en verdad. Roy le agradeció esto con la mirada, otorgándole caricias a su suave piel. Alphonse profirió una risa tenue―. Y si debo ser honesto, no lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo: mi armadura estaba destrozada, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para pelear… y lo más importante era que debía proteger a mi hermano.

» Sabía muy bien que él era el único que podría salvarnos.

Roy ya había imaginado que Alphonse debía tener una opinión similar acerca de lo hecho en el apogeo de la batalla: pero esto no evitó que sintiera su corazón encogerse hasta casi desaparecer, como si oírle decir aquello fuese el equivalente a que Alphonse enterrase las manos en su pecho y le extrajera el corazón, jugueteando con él antes de exprimirlo despiadadamente.

Alphonse siempre, siempre, siempre estaría dispuesto a entregarlo todo por los demás… Y jamás esperaba algo, nada, a cambio, irónicamente tratándose de un alquimista.

Bastaba, no obstante, con rememorar todos esos años interminables en que una fuerza superior y maligna había privado al mundo del regalo que era su existencia física…

Cuánta injusticia.

Alphonse lo distrajo de lo que pensaba al acariciar sus pómulos con ambas manos, intentando tranquilizarlo, intentando llamar su atención. Roy lo miró: Alphonse lucía tan esplendoroso al mirarlo con el rostro ligeramente inclinado que sencillamente no parecía real.

Era lo más perfecto que existía en la actualidad, superando todo lo anterior a él así como lo que vendría después: definición de lo irrepetible. Un punto dorado que nació para nunca ser superado.

Ojos negros así lo veían.

A la realidad volvió con su voz:

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué pensabas en eso? ―preguntó Alphonse.

Se miraban fijo el uno al otro: los ojos dorados reflexivos, curiosos, mientras que los negros rebozaban vehemencia, clavados en el punto máximo de inspiración: estar en esa posición, acostado, con Alphonse y su divinidad flotando encima de él mientras la luz solar resaltaba su corto cabello y ojos y cejas y piel, haciéndolo destellar como un (como _su_ ) astro, daba forma a una metáfora hecha realidad: sólo era cuestión de estirar la mano en dirección a ese ángel y estaría resguardado de la adversidad, de los últimos vestigios de esa terrible pesadilla.

―Quiero decir ―continuó Alphonse―: tú no pudiste verlo cuando ocurrió, tus recuerdos deben ser algo difusos. Tus ojos no… ―y se calló, apenado.

Para él tampoco era fácil recordar esa batalla por razones imposibles de calcular.

―Lo sé ―Mustang se enderezó al fin, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual; sin dejar de mirarle, Roy buscó su mano otra vez―. En el sueño no veía nada: tan sólo te escuchaba gritar.

Y aquello bastó para partir en dos la paz que gobernaba en su rostro: los párpados de Alphonse se abrieron de golpe. Luego, su ceño se frunció en una máscara de preocupación y en su boca se pintó un esbozo de puchero y los ojos perdieron su brillo natural.

Alphonse nada más anheló que poder protegerlo de las tinieblas que asechaban a su corazón: qué espantoso es lo que le cuenta. Y nada hay que pueda hacer en pos de que las mismas desaparezcan de él, de que dejen de nublarle la visión, persiguiéndole y apropiándose de su ser inclusive cuando sueña.

Incapaz de mirarlo, Alphonse negó repetidas veces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro: respira profundo, tal como ha aprendido a hacer cuando se siente especialmente agobiado, resultando en que su sensibilidad tirita sin piedad, pero ni eso logra aliviarlo. Le resulta intolerable no poder ayudarlo.

Al final esboza una sonrisa, pero la misma es sombría, sin una pizca de la alegría habitual.

―No sé qué decirte. Lamento… ―se da cuenta, con la intensidad de un golpe, que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir: sencillamente nada parecía adecuado―. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Roy: muchos años pacíficos hemos vivido desde entonces. Y estar hoy contigo... es todo lo que necesito. Así que ya no te hagas daño, ¿sí? Te lo suplico.

» Tan sólo me... me duele que aún te persiga.

Se miran a los ojos ahora, cada uno sintiéndose desolado por algo distinto, pero que poseía la misma raíz: la inmensidad de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Ciertas cosas requieren tiempo, sanación, paz, para ser superadas de la mejor manera.

Entonces, en un impulso de aquellos que los dicta el corazón a ciegas, Roy tomó sus dos manos. Las miró: las amó demencialmente por estar ahí, ahí entre sus propias manos y no aprisionadas frente a una puerta, por ser sanas y perfectas, cálidas y suaves en lugar de desnutridas y débiles, manos de carne y sangre y nervios y no fríos guantes de gigante de acero. Las amó por ser parte del Alphonse que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Jamás le perdonará, a las supuestas deidades que puedan existir, todo aquello que hicieron pasar a Alphonse.

Se las llevó a los labios y besó las puntas de sus dedos, más devoción que sugerencia a intimar: Alphonse olvidó cómo respirar. Le pareció completamente injusto que aquel gesto, tan sublime, la escena central de un cuadro de perfección tuviese una atmósfera tan apesadumbrada a su alrededor.

―No, Alphonse… ―hablaba en susurros, como si desease que la palabras permanecieran sólo entre ellos dos a pesar de que se encontraban solos―. Yo lo lamento.

» Porque tú no merecías nada de eso…

―Tú tampoco ―se apresura en espetarle, en pos de recordarle que él tampoco está exento de cicatrices y pérdidas que le latirían siempre en el alma. Y es que al final, nadie en esta historia se libró de las mismas.

Nunca hay que olvidar, no.

Pero había que continuar, que pasar página a tanto dolor: porque sólo siguiendo su camino le harían honor a los que ya no están.

Y no dejan de mirarse a los ojos ni por un instante y al mirarse se lo dicen todo.

Juntos, el pasado detrás prevalecerá.

Última caricias otorgadas a su rostro y Alphonse se levanta. Sólo entonces, luego de las miradas compartidas, son capaces de sonreírse con honestidad: porque estaban juntos, lo iban a estar. Aquello es lo único que importa.

Juntos, hay paz.

―Vamos a la cama. Es temprano aún, pero nos haría bien el descansar en el lugar donde _deberíamos_ estar: y si sientes que tienes más por decir, lo escucharé... ―dice, gentilmente, mientras se lo lleva de la mano cual niño perdido. La sonrisa que le ofrece por encima del hombro es un rayo de luz que perfora cualquier tipo de oscuridad.

Roy se deja guiar, silencioso: se dice que podría pasar el resto de sus días así, aquí, siempre que vaya de la mano con él.

La felicidad es agobiante, cálida, en su intensidad.

Alphonse medita un momento y luego, en un impulso infantil, agrega:

―Quizás Tama también quiera subirse con nosotros a la cama. Él es muy suave, después de todo y dicen que los animales lo curan todo…

―Te advierto que si el gato se sube, yo dormiré en el suelo.

Risas de ángel resuenan en todo el lugar antes de que Mustang lo abrace por detrás, esta vez auténticamente incitado por todo lo que aquel sonido le provoca deseos de hacerle al dueño de las mismas y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello que hacen reír divinamente a Alphonse aún más.

Alphonse gira su rostro: sus labios se encuentran con naturalidad.

El pasado, sí, no podría estar más atrás.

Esto, y ninguna otra cosa, era la felicidad.

* * *

**xXx**


	5. Tama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para **Luni** y **Spock**.

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**V**

**| TAMA |**

* * *

«Cuando un hombre ama a los gatos, soy su amigo y camarada, sin más presentaciones».

**(Mark Twain)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Ofuscado en su totalidad, Roy Mustang baja las escaleras con destino a su estudio ubicado en la planta baja.

Llevaba _horas_ (sí, sin exageraciones) dándole vueltas a las cosas en busca de su pluma estilográfica, aquella revestida por incrustaciones de gemas y acero dorado, la que Alphonse le había obsequiado hace casi dos años al comenzar a vivir juntos. No sabía cómo, pero la vida útil del instrumento se había prolongado bastante y ésta era una de las muchas razones por las que, ante sus ojos, tenía un valor invaluable.

Pues bien, ¿dónde rayos la había dejado? ¿La había olvidado en su oficina en los cuarteles, acaso? Roy frunció el ceño: nunca se lo iba a perdonar si llegaba a perderla.

―Vivo en una casa de dos plantas, no en una maldita mansión...

Deteniéndose un momento al pie de las escaleras, Roy mira a su alrededor con las manos en las caderas. Suspira.

... Y, a decir verdad, con la pérdida de tan preciado objeto, con seguridad conseguiría darle la razón a Alphonse cuando el menor lo reprendía por las ocasiones en que era flojo y no ordenaba bien sus cosas. Ante el peso del pensamiento, ciertamente adquiría más motivación en su búsqueda.

Roy se encamina a través del pasillo que conduce a la sala de estar: se detiene ante el umbral al escuchar risas y el mundo interrumpe su girar cuando Roy lo ve a él, siempre a _él_ , sentado en el suelo, vistiendo un pijama azul y consintiendo a Tama cerca de la chimenea con crepitante madera, dándole la espalda a la ventana lateral.

El día ha tocado su final hace horas, faltando pocos minutos para las diez y media de la noche. En el exterior está nevando, mientras que las cuatro paredes de su hogar encierran la calidez que protege a Roy como una coraza, a cada momento, a cada paso que da: está ahí, imposible de diluir incluso por el paso de las horas, desde el instante en que dedos perfectos le acarician para darle los buenos días.

El cansancio presente en sus facciones transmuta en una sonrisa: qué fácil es olvidarlo todo, dejarse llevar, cuando ante Alphonse está.

Y cuán afortunado era, de igual manera, pues toda la apatía y el gris y los espacios sin llenar forman ya parte del pasado: la habitación a la que no hay por qué retornar, la fortaleza de hielo, triste e incolora, habitada por nadie más que Roy Mustang.

Se queda sin aliento ante lo que en su mente se ha presentado: los recuerdos de Hughes diciéndole, entre tragos, que no podría seguir así por siempre. A veces, durante instantes de intensa introspección, Roy se lo pregunta: de poder verlo en la actualidad, de nunca haber perdido su tan vital presencia, ¿su amigo se sentiría feliz por él, por las decisiones tomadas con el corazón y por aquello que lo hacía feliz hoy?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando la respuesta, esa que nunca iba ni podría cambiar, no se demora ni un latido en hacer acto de aparición en su corazón.

Sí.

Un sí dulce y dorado, conmovedor. Honesto por completo.

Roy todavía tiene presente a la perfección la luz que se encendió en el rostro de Gracia cuando, luego de su gentil pero certera insistencia, le confesó cuál ( _quién_ , pudo leerle en los ojos verdes) era la razón de todas esas diminutas sonrisas que esbozaba últimamente. La paz en sus ojos, le dijo ella, no pasaba desapercibida para aquellos que más lo conocían.

Roy continúa observándolo, absorto, un brazo apoyado contra el umbral y es que no había forma que hacer algo más que devorarlo entero desde la distancia. Alphonse, sentando con sus piernas adorablemente cruzadas, ríe al mimar al animal: acuna a Tama contra su pecho, jugando con sus suaves patitas, frotando su nariz contra la del animal y luego acariciándolo en medio de las orejas hasta llevar sus finos dedos a través de todo el largo de su pequeña columna. Alphonse siempre decía que, en este mundo, no había quien se resistiera al encanto de Tama. Mustang, inclusive desde su lugar a considerables metros de distancia, es capaz de escuchar al gato ronronear con gusto, frotándose contra Alphonse con posesividad.

Posesividad, sí, algo que tanto él como Tama tenían en común cuando de Alphonse se trataba.

El menor no deja de jugar con el animal y Roy lo sabe verdad más que cualquiera: la paz, la ternura, el casi delirio en su rostro lo gritaban. Poder sentirlo todo, poder sentir la suavidad de su mascota entre sus dedos, las vibraciones apacibles que Tama producía al ronronear contra su pecho, la caricia de sus bigotitos en las puntas de sus dedos, oh, debían sentirse como la cosa más dulce del universo para él.

La razón tras el disfrutar de todas estas sensaciones no era, en lo absoluto, algo que dar por sentado: Alphonse jamás le otorgaba importancia a todo aquello que había atravesado.

Y luce tan _bello_ , en este y en todos los momentos...

La belleza de Alphonse era desmesurada, imposible de resumirse en una sola frase: delicada como la caricia de una pluma a su mejilla, pero tan imponente que conseguía estremecerle desde las raíces. Y observarlo sería por siempre una de sus aficiones favoritas.

Y Roy siente que caerá de rodillas ante él si Alphonse continua riéndose así.

Enfoca, entonces, su atención en Tama. Tama: una criatura poseedora de buena salud, el peso recomendado y _muy_ (tal vez demasiado) enérgica, que goza cada instante en que está en manos de su dueño. Sin ningún motivo en especial, Roy se encuentra a sí mismo recordando cómo llegó a casa, en qué estado: el gato tricolor apareció en sus vidas un par de días antes de que se cumplieran tres meses, más o menos, de convivencia entre ambos.

En el medio de un fin de semana que había sido particularmente lluvioso, Alphonse, empapado, lo trajo en brazos una mañana en que regresaba de devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. Envuelto en su abrigo color crema luego de encontrarlo en un callejón, el gato estaba en estado de desnutrición y sin lugar a dudas habiendo atravesado abusos recientemente: su escaso pelaje, blanco y con manchitas color café y anaranjado, estaba manchado de sangre.

Ni siquiera Mustang pudo contener un estremecimiento al ver que al animal, escuálido, tan pequeño que cabía en tus dos manos, le faltaba un ojo. En su lugar se exhibía una grotesca, rojiza cuenca vacía que, menos mal, ya había cicatrizado lo suficiente para no poner al animal en peligro.

Cuando Roy le sugirió, con la única intención de evitar que pensase lo peor, que el gatito pudo haber sufrido un accidente, Alphonse le dijo que no:

―Lo que llamó mi atención fue que, casi por accidente, miré una rama manchada de sangre en medio del callejón... Y lo encontré a él cubierto por un pedazo de cartón, arrimado contra la pared ―contó. Alphonse tragó saliva―. Roy, lo... lo lastimaron como si fuese un ser que no _siente_ dolor. ¿Qué clase de personas serían capaces de... de hacerle algo como _esto_ y después abandonarle? ―musitó, más para sí mismo y calló ante el repentino temblar de sus labios. Cómo le costaba contenerse siendo alguien que tanto, que todo, lo siente rebotar en la superficie del corazón.

El cuadro de su rostro compungido, para Roy, se vuelve un equivalente a una puñalada propinada a la parte más blanda, una que lo hace respingar de manera física.

Aquello que tiene la culpa del estado de Alphonse es innegable: los malos actos perpetrados por seres sin humanidad alguna. Para saberlo verdad no hacía falta ser tan sobrenaturalmente bondadoso, empático, maravilloso como lo es Alphonse, pues aquellos con auténtica empatía en el pecho jamás disfrutarían haciendo algo de esta naturaleza a los indefensos, pertenecen al tipo de seres que no eran dignos ni de rozar a Alphonse por las calles.

Alphonse era (sería siempre) superior a todos ellos en conjunto.

Procurando no hacerlo notar, Mustang aprieta sus manos en puños enardecidos: sus bellísimos ojos dorados están húmedos y clavados en el suelo. Alphonse acunaba con delicadeza al gatito, que tirita con debilidad, en un intento por darle calor antes de alimentarlo con un poco de leche que pidió a Roy calentar nomás entró a la casa.

Con todo y la sensibilidad que cargaba a flor de piel, en su mirada ambarina había determinación en pos de cuidarle y Alphonse sonrió ante la recompensa que recibió: a pesar de todo lo que el gatito debió atravesar, abusos impronunciables que en los animales dejan como consecuencia el recelo, bebió de inmediato la leche con la que Alphonse lo alimentó por medio de un cuentagotas. Alphonse le susurraba palabras que derretirían a cualquiera.

De Roy nació el hacerle compañía mientras cuidaba al animal, mezcla de solidaridad con Alphonse y mezcla de franca curiosidad por observar el cuadro que conformaba esa escena, casi de esencia maternal.

Para saberlo, tan sólo necesitó ver los destellos que sus ojos despedían y la sonrisa que, al nacer en sus labios, lo iluminó todo en la habitación cuando el gatito le exigió más leche por medio de maullidos. Así pues, Roy preguntó lo obvio, sentados los dos (tres contando al nuevo huésped felino) frente al comedor de la cocina:

― ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

Alphonse alzó la cabeza, sus ojos mutando a abiertos y anonadados, como a quien sorprenden en el medio de una travesura. No tardó en sonrojarse y Mustang contuvo la risotada.

―Yo no… N-No he dicho que planee quedármelo.

El mayor le sonrió con suficiencia: qué adorable lucía al intentar negar lo evidente.

―Deberías ver la forma en que tus ojos brillan, Alphonse. No existe manera de que lo dejes ir y francamente no siento la iniciativa de separarlos a los dos: y tú te enamoraste de él en cuanto notaste que estaba sangrando. Todo conspira a tu favor, ¿ves?

Con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, Alphonse volvió a observarlo, casi pensativamente: sobre la superficie de la mesa, el gatito se alimentaba con viveza. Alphonse lo acarició tiernamente.

―Tama ―dijo sin más.

― ¿Tama, dijiste? Suena… exótico.

Alphonse sonrió, aunque no por el comentario de Roy. Lo meditó unos instantes: sonriendo, se decidió al comprender que no existían motivos que debieran frenarle de exponer el corazón. No ante Roy. Con una marcada, casi infantil emoción confesó sin más _la_ razón tras aquel nombre, sin despegar la mirada del gatito:

―Una vez, al volver de uno de sus viajes, papá trajo a casa un libro de cuentos para mí, con la intención de que leyera algo más afine a mi edad y no sólo libros de alquimia: creo que se perdió cuando nos fuimos de Rizenbul. Me habría encantado conservarlo…

» Por desgracia, olvidé por completo cómo se llamaba, aunque recuerdo vagamente que hacía alusión a la criatura que aparecía en su portada.

» Jamás le pregunté a mi hermano acerca de ese libro: a Edward, historias de ese tipo le parecían tonteras a las que nunca les dignó su atención, no cuando podía dedicar su tiempo a aprender sobre cosas más importantes como ciencias u medicina o inclusive cálculo. No serviría de nada hacerlo.

» El libro era precioso y la palabra no alcanza a describirlo, Roy. Cada aspecto era mágico: en la portada, aparecía un larguísimo dragón de escamas verdes rodeado por unas gemas bellísimas, que captaron mi atención desde el primer momento en que papá me lo entregó. Era la ilustración más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y de niño pasaba horas enteras admirándola.

» Nunca podré entender muy bien por qué me fascinaba tanto, por qué me hacía sonreír, pero así era. Esas gemas resplandecientes que eran tan vitales en la historia, ese dragón cuyo nombre no recuerdo y que te observaba con sus ojos rojos desde la portada: nunca conocí un tipo de magia más real. El libro me daba paz, me hacía sentir feliz, aunque nunca hubo una razón específica.

» Pues bien, el mismo narraba diversas aventuras que se desarrollaban en un mundo un tanto extraño: ridículamente avanzado en tecnología y mecánica pero con animales que hablaban, peleadores de artes marciales y criaturas mitológicas como dragones, ¡seres del espacio incluso! El autor era un hombre con muchísima imaginación. Y siempre me lo imaginé como una persona muy buena.

» Una de aquellas historias, la que era mi favorita de todas, era la del brillante científico que había creado la mayoría de esos inventos: vehículos voladores, autos de diseño cilíndrico, diminutas cápsulas en las que podías almacenar cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar y radares tecnológicos que funcionaban rastreando ondas específicas. Todas esas cosas que, por desgracia, no tenemos. ¡Todo inventado por él! Era el hombre más brillante de ese mundo sin dudarlo.

Alphonse, repentinamente, se interrumpe un momento: pero el silencio que predomina en la cocina es de naturaleza dulce, arrulladora. Alphonse sonreía con esplendor, sus ojos brillaban de inconfundible nostalgia y Mustang no podía más que escucharlo con atención, que observarlo encandilado, sumergido en un respetuoso silencio. Se promete guardárselo en secreto: más allá de lo interesante (y extravagante) de la trama, más allá de lo entretenido que resulta escucharle, Roy se siente conmovido, aliviado como nunca lo hubiera pensado, al enterarse de que Alphonse conservaba un cúmulo intocable de buenos recuerdos de su tan atormentada infancia. Entre los recuerdos de cosas perdidas y errores con terribles consecuencias, rememorar dragones místicos y tenaces guerreros representaba un refugio al que nada ni nadie podrán adentrarse jamás.

Roy le debía mucho, demasiado, a un hombre que nunca conocería: en definitiva en todo el mundo no existía (no existirá) magia equiparable a la de los libros e historias.

―Me temo que también olvidé su nombre ―continuó Alphonse, atrayendo su atención una vez más: al mirarlo, con sus ojos de oro brillando de tranquilidad, Roy se dijo que lo único en este mundo que era igual de hermoso que el rostro de Alphonse era la voz de éste. Verlo mataba y te hacía renacer. Alphonse acariciaba el lomo del gatito, que dormitaba en sus brazos luego de terminar de comer. Finalmente estableció contacto visual con Roy―. Pero este científico era, digamos, un hombre un tanto extraño, bastante introvertido a ratos, pero muy noble. A pesar de tener una mente privilegiada y ser multimillonario como ningún otro adoraba a los animales y sonreía todo el tiempo y era amigable contigo. Era un hombre en paz.

» De niño... me encariñé muchísimo con él. Por eso lo recuerdo especialmente, a pesar de que todos los personajes eran maravillosos, de esos que te marcan y nunca puedes olvidar.

» Él, el científico, me recordaba a mi padre: igual de inteligente, con todo y esa bondad escondida que siempre le sentí detrás de la seriedad y de lo distante que era con cualquiera que no fuese mamá.

» El caso es que este científico tenía un gato mascota, pequeño y negro y muy bonito, que se la vivía posado en su hombro y respondiendo con maullidos a todo lo que su dueño le decía, porque sí: el hombre hablaba con su mascota todo el tiempo. Era del tipo de cosas que lo volvían alguien tan entrañable en su peculiaridad.

» El nombre del gatito era Tama.

» Me prometí que, cuando tuviese una mascota propia, iba a llamarla así: era mi forma de hacerle homenaje a ese libro y a todo lo que sus personajes me dieron. Me prometí que la colgaría de mi propio hombro mientras leía con mi hermano, para que nos hiciera compañía por mucho que Edward se fuese a quejar de él: pero mamá me dijo que sólo podría tener una mascota cuando fuese mayor.

» Después… no fue posible.

» Sabes que extraño mucho a Den y... me gustaría mucho poder concretar ese anhelo de la infancia ahora.

» Ahora: cuando ya tengo la oportunidad.

Alphonse lo miraba con la entrega propia de quien ve al único habitante de la Tierra, lo miraba no con la esperanza de que sus palabras lo hubiesen conmovido de alguna manera, tampoco con la timidez que, quizás, el haber contado esa íntima historia podría haber suscitado en su persona. Sus ojos soleados derramaban sentires tan intensos que, de ser pronunciados, lo estremecerían todo a su paso. Alphonse lo miraba y le sonreía con sencillez, con transparencia, dulcemente: sin pedir nada a cambio. Agradeciéndole por escuchar.

La aseguración de amor yace en los más discretos, quedos, limitados actos de los que somos capaces los humanos.

―Ya veo ―dijo Mustang, su voz un ejemplo perfecto de formalidad, aunque sí correspondía a la sonrisa de Alphonse. Se mantuvo impasible como en cada ocasión de su vida, a pesar de que su pecho se alzaba ante la potencia rítmica de sus latidos: si su corazón llegase a escapar de su pecho, Roy sabía a la perfección en las manos de quién acabaría―. Estoy de acuerdo: ya llegó el momento en que puedes permitírtelo ―en el exterior, Roy se limitaba a mirarle y mirarle y mirarle. Dentro de su ser, oh, todo eran explosiones delirantes y de colores en cambio constante. Todo era inspiración producto del más estremecedor amor. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar dos sencillas palabras―: Tama será.

La sonrisa de Alphonse cayó, apresurándose en agregar:

―Solamente si no representa un problema tenerlo aquí, Roy. No quiero molestarte, recién estamos empezando a... convivir ―Roy eligió ese momento para estirar una mano por encima de la mesa, aferrándose a una de Alphonse: una aseguración gentil. Roy sonrió al verlo tranquilizarse y, con más seguridad, Alphonse continuó―. Yo podría intentar buscarle un hogar con alguno de los niños que viven cerca de aquí, en verdad. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría tenerlo. Es precioso...

Con su mano libre, Alphonse acariciaba apenas a la criatura, procurando no despertarle. Merecía descansar luego del infierno que seguramente había tenido que atravesar. Ojos dorados lo miraban con una ternura que sería capaz de derretir cualquier corazón humano.

Roy, por su parte, no vaciló un instante.

―Tú lo _quieres_ , Alphonse: quieres cuidarlo, tenerlo contigo. Yo no tengo problema al respecto.

» No si tú eres feliz con ello.

Silencio y ojos dorados que, a causa de la impresión, lucen paralizados: entonces las palabras se vuelven innecesarias cuando Alphonse le dirige una sonrisa que amenaza con dejarlo ciego por la luz que desprendía y Mustang ríe de buena gana. Nada más hizo falta.

Qué sencillo era todo cuando dos corazones estaban conectados el uno al otro.

Ese mismo día, cuando ya ha anochecido, Roy observa a Alphonse, echado éste en el sofá, acariciando a la nueva mascota de la casa y siendo ajeno a todo lo demás. Alphonse tararea, sus ojos están entrecerrados y hay sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios de tentación.

Alphonse está tan en paz como el hombre de las historias de su infancia, aquel que no olvidará jamás.

Roy comprende que es capaz de compartir techo con la criatura si, al hacerlo, podía deleitarse con la felicidad de Alphonse, con su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos tranquilos al avistar a Tama. Su mayor secreto, aquel del que Alphonse no sospechaba siquiera, era que haría todo lo que a su alcance estuviera en nombre del ángel que lo había salvado de abismos sin profundidad.

Sus ojos se desvían a Tama, envuelto en unas suaves mantas azules y blancas. Terminada su leche, duerme pacíficamente. Tama se acurruca contra el cálido pecho de Alphonse, como sabiendo que ahí nada podrá lastimarlo.

Abruptamente, Roy siente un brote de empatía en el pecho y no puede evitar sorprenderse al descubrirlo: que en su corazón la realidad es que hace esto por los dos, por Alphonse y por una criatura que merece un hogar luego de conocer el peor lado de un alguien sin rostro.

Así era y nada más que sonreír queda.

Al presente ha retornado y su sonrisa se mantiene, mientras que Alphonse continúa mimando a Tama: ante la imagen del fuego de la chimenea dándole fulgor a la piel de Alphonse, la brillantez imposible de emular por alguien más de sus ojos y la calidez que reina en la habitación, invitándole a ingresar y no salir jamás, Roy sabe que el paraíso es una realidad.

Existía, también, la probabilidad de que estaba siendo injusto consigo mismo al sentirlo tan fervientemente como verdad y, en realidad, no dudaba que Alphonse protestaría si lo escuchase decir semejante locura, pero Roy no puede evitarlo: y es que siente que Alphonse lo ha… ¿ablandado, contagiado parte de su desmesurada empatía, acaso? Para él no existe forma de saberlo.

No cree que exista medio alguno de expresar qué significa, qué encierra en sí el compartir una vida al lado de Alphonse Elric: el dorado y ningún otro color siendo lo primero que mira al despertar por la mañana, sus abundantes pestañas rozando, delicadamente, sus pómulos mientras cocinaba, el cuadro de su cabello encendido a la luz de un día que muere, su voz que convertía cada conversación en un concierto. La tranquilidad estallando, apropiándose de todo, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Era imposible, en verdad, definir lo que era tener tan cerca de sí a alguien que era más una obra de arte que un mortal.

Roy se volvía más humano cada que Alphonse lo tocaba, Alphonse derretía a todos los demonios que en el pasado habían rasguñado las paredes de su interior con el calor de sus manos: las plumas que volaban libres de sus alas, provocándole cosquillas a sus cicatrices.

Todo lo que se encontraba cerca de Alphonse se purificaba, incluyéndole, aunque nunca se lo dirá. No se cree capaz de poder expresarlo sin acabar derrumbándose antes de terminar de hablar.

Roy sonríe más, si es que semejante acto es posible: ¿y cómo olvidarlo? Pues muchas veces, en aquellas noches plagadas de pesadillas como un campo de guerra repleto de minas, es el propio y precioso Tama quien se sube a la cama sin ser llamado y se acurruca a su lado, casi como si lo supiera el momento adecuado, otorgándole ese calor que sólo los animales saben dar en los momentos necesitados.

Los gatos eran criaturas especiales, sumamente divinas y hermosas en todos los sentidos posibles, sin dudarlo: a veces, sabían estar ahí muchísimo más que algunos humanos, los y las que no eran más que unos sin-ojos que sólo sabían dañar, manipular, atormentar.

Y qué felicidad siente cuando mira la máxima prueba de su recuperación, lo que más demuestra que el pasado atrás está: el pulcro pelaje blanco que cubre el lado izquierdo del rostro de Tama, sin rastro alguno de la cicatriz que yace debajo, el sitio que Alphonse adora acariciar con dedos devotos y besar con labios de seda.

¿Cómo es que su vida pasó de monocroma a tornasol?

Ojos dorados elevan la vista y se encuentran con los suyos, aquellos de color oscuro, que desde hace rato lo han estado observando. El cuerpo entero de Alphonse parece sacudirse por una descarga de energía, similar a la forma en que el corazón de Roy se ha paralizado para después continuar con su latir acostumbrado.

― ¡Ah, hola! No te sentí ahí ―lo saluda Alphonse.

Tama, sentado en el hueco que se crea en medio de sus piernas cruzadas, maúlla en dirección a Mustang y Alphonse ríe como niño cuando el gato restriega su cabecita blanca contra su estómago con insistencia. Para Alphonse, el gesto es una preciosidad, pero Roy reconoce lo que significa en realidad: _vete, humano mayor. Él está jugando conmigo_. Mustang sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

El cielo sabe que aquellas son palabras que él mismo ha deseado espetarle al gato.

―Ven ―exclama Alphonse. Extiende una mano, perfecta cual mármol tallado, en su dirección y el corazón de Mustang da un brinco estrepitoso. Lo mira: sus ojos dorados son gemas que brillan, que desbordan tranquilidad y que lo están llamando―. Acompáñanos: acá está más cálido.

Alphonse corona sus palabras con una sonrisa que es capaz de evaporar años enteros de sufrimiento: ceder ante su magnetismo es un placer, es todo lo que necesita para sentirse vivo, para sentirse él otra vez y la felicidad es tanta que se respira y humedece la vista.

Todo valió la pena si hasta el día de hoy lo guio, se dice Roy.

Cruza lentamente la habitación: Roy se vuelve parte de un cielo que es tan azul como dorado. Antes de sentarse en un sofá unipersonal al lado del lugar donde Alphonse está sentado en el suelo, próximo a la chimenea, el menor introduce una mano en el práctico bolsillo derecho de su pijama, sonrisita infantil en el rostro. Ante esa expresión que tanto conoce, Roy se pregunta si se perdió de algo.

―Y toma: estaba debajo de tu escritorio, tontito. La encontré mientras limpiaba tu estudio esta mañana ―la célebre pluma estilográfica verde con detalles dorados está en su mano.

Roy abre la boca con intención de decir algo, falla, la cierra y la abre de nuevo, ciertamente indignado. Su mirada viaja del dorado de la pluma, que despide brillo bajo la luz amarillenta de la sala, para posarse en el color de los ojos de Alphonse, aquel que tiene luz propia.

― ¿ _Sabías_ que la estaba buscando? ―Roy ahora está sentado en el sofá para una sola persona tapizado de verde, mirándolo con cómica desconfianza. Toma la pluma y prosigue a juguetear con la misma dándole vueltas, distraídamente, o al menos aparentándolo. Luego la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro. Apoya entonces su quijada sobre un puño cerrado, mirando a través del ventanal el cómo los copos de nieve caen del cielo, creando un hermoso contraste con la noche―. ¿Qué, acaso también lees la mente?

Alphonse ríe, limitándose a observarlo y sin pronunciar palabra. Hay, en su mirada, un sincero amor latiendo: porque Roy luce dañinamente atractivo, formidable, con sus ojos color noche y su cabello impecable al hacer algo tan mundano como observar una ventana y, tras su voz, Alphonse lo encuentra. La tranquilidad yace oculta tras sus cuerdas vocales.

Era una realidad: Roy Mustang es feliz en la actualidad.

Alphonse no puede evitar tragar saliva ante la emoción y en el borde de sus ojos las lágrimas oscilan como bailarinas: y es que la felicidad de Roy Mustang es algo que él había anhelado en secreto, desde la distancia, oh, por tanto tiempo...

Que aquel que ha amado desde la infancia sienta, al fin, el color en su vida luego de tanto sinsentido gris: su definición personal de justicia.

Alphonse, por supuesto, en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreír.

Roy lo escucha moverse y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, labios que enloquecen por su suavidad depositan un beso en su mejilla. Gira su rostro con lentitud, con sensualidad y con todas las intenciones de responder el beso pero Alphonse se separa de él: da un respingo cuando éste apoya la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, enfocando sus ojos hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala, pero en seguida Roy se siente deleitado por ello. En más sentidos de los que es capaz de enumerar.

El tiempo parece detenerse, o tal vez no, o sólo ellos dos lo sienten así. Suspiran al mismo tiempo y son: una melodía hecha de oxígeno, paz y verdad.

Felicidad que humedece la visión.

Alphonse ha dejado a Tama en el suelo y el gato se escurre hasta el lugar en el que Roy estuvo de pie con anterioridad: observa con su gran y único ojo color verde salvaje a sus dueños, mientras su colita serpentea detrás de él. Alphonse lo observa de vuelta, sonriente, su cabeza recostada sobre la unión de las rodillas de Roy.

Sumergidos en un encantador silencio, Roy aprovecha la cercanía para observar el perfil de su rostro, especialmente interesado en sus pestañas y sus labios que, en conjunto, no pueden lucir más exquisitos, más hermosos y artísticos y superiores a todo lo demás que se ha creado y las manos le hormiguean por tocarlo…

Se decide, entonces, por sólo acariciar la insoportable suavidad de su mejilla con un dedo que intenta no temblar demasiado. Los ojos de Alphonse se desvían a él, agradecidos.

―Gracias ―le susurra Alphonse, para luego cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar a plenitud su toque. Mustang no tiene oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refiere, intuyendo que no le está agradeciendo las caricias, cuando Alphonse ya ha vuelto a hablar, abrazando sus piernas como un niño que se aferra a su madre―. Gracias: por hacerme tan feliz.

» Gracias a Tama y a ti.

Roy nada dice: lo acaricia más, más, más, sin detenerse a pensar en que pueda existir algo más que Alphonse debajo de su propio cuerpo, hasta que sus dedos derivan de su mejilla a su cuello, a su pecho, a su vientre y después a tierras más profundas y sagradas, allí debajo del pijama que Alphonse usa: en su piel desnuda es donde reside su hogar y todo lo que alguna vez va a necesitar.

La única manera de expresar con fidelidad aquello que late en su pecho y en su alma y en todas las extremidades de su cuerpo sólo puede expresarse con el rozar de pieles, no con párrafos y poesía descarada: Roy se decide a pintar la totalidad de la cama con colores apasionados, a escribir versos en las sábanas blancas, de la mano con Alphonse hasta que ya no puedan más, hasta el final.

¿Qué más?

Al final, Tama bosteza, estirándose cuan perfecto es, justo como todos los felinos existentes, tanto aquellos que prevalecen a nuestro lado en las noches más crueles como los que ya no están (y que nunca se dejarán de extrañar), retirándose con gracia ceremonial al lugar de la casa, que varía en cada ocasión, donde elija echarse a dormitar.

Para él, tampoco puede haber nada mejor que esto, que ellos cuidándole todos los días, tardes y noches del modo en que aquellos que le marcaron no supieron hacerlo.

* * *

**xXx**


	6. Cicatrices

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**VI**

**| CICATRICES |**

* * *

«Si hay amor, las cicatrices de la viruela son bellas como hoyuelos».

― **Proverbio japonés**.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Cinco años al lado de Alphonse han significado días colmados de tranquilidad, de luz que acaricia la retina y de yacer a salvo en el espacio sagrado de sus brazos, días y semanas y meses que Roy nunca podría enumerar sin que sus propias lágrimas felices le impidan ver con claridad.

La magia, no obstante, de esa noche en particular se consagró al instante: en una suerte de golpe carente de dolor, a Roy lo asestó la seguridad de que ya no existían razones algunas para temerle a la soledad, a lo descolorido y a fríos espacios sin rellenar; sentir con libertad, sin vergüenza ni consecuencias algunas, estaba finalmente al alcance de sus dedos.

La caricia de _sus_ labios que de mil abismos lo salvaron.

Alphonse le hacía el amor durante una noche lluviosa, de ráfagas y serenidad. Los ocasionales truenos, vibrantes en la piel desnuda, actuaban de trasfondo a los gemidos dispersos en el aire e iluminaban con magia los contornos del cuerpo de Alphonse. Cada vez que un relampagueo de luz le permitía apreciar su figura, la desesperación de Roy por sentirle se volvía más aguda.

No existía otra tortura que estuviese a la altura.

Y entre más lo observa, oh, la convicción de Roy tan sólo aumenta, acelerando la velocidad de los pensamientos en su cabeza: cada ocasión la mente de Mustang recorría el mismo camino.

Cuando Alphonse se encontraba en desnudez, cuando éste se desvestía o cambiaba de atuendo o hacía cualquier cosa que diera pie al más mínimo exponer de su piel, los kilómetros de suavidad que envolvían su ser despedían luz, colores, música que daba respuesta a preguntas desesperadas.

Roy lo sabía: algún día no muy lejano, sus manos arderían en llamas por el hecho de que se atrevía a tocar a Alphonse.

En la balanza en cuyos extremos yacían ellos dos, existían cicatrices adquiridas a lo largo de una vida en comparación a una piel-lienzo que, mientras su dueño viviese, nunca se mancharía. El rozar de dos cosas que no estaban destinadas a tocarse.

Las marcas en la piel de Roy Mustang tenían autoridad propia, contaban historias de mil cosas que pudo haber obrado mejor y de aquello sobre lo que no tuvo control alguno.

Y del mismo modo en que Alphonse era el ángel de la relación, su cuerpo era perfecto, superior, iba más allá de lo que jamás podría ser descrito por un experto en versos. Su cuerpo era lo único que en instantes inspirados hacía nacer en Roy el delirio de que una deidad suprema podría ser una posibilidad, acaso en un plano existencial que los superaba: porque sólo dedos divinos serían capaces de darle forma a él.

En el exterior de sus cavilaciones, Alphonse alcanzó un punto delirante de profundidad en su cuerpo. En respuesta, Roy lloró sin derramar lágrimas algunas, bramó con los labios sellados y sintió que Alphonse se introducía hasta el núcleo de lo que era: sintió que Alphonse le hacía el amor a su misma esencia.

Roy miró la forma en que la luz momentánea de un rayo lo iluminó: su corto cabello, sedoso y desordenado cual oro despuntado, le rogaba ser acariciado y sus ojos dorados eran los dos péndulos que guiaban los pasos de Roy.

Esto era la dicha.

El placer, sin embargo, pasó a segundo plano, pues sus pensamientos eran la daga venenosa que se auto-clavada en los más felices instantes: ¿era Roy Mustang el hombre digno de amarle? ¿Era su agrietada piel merecedora de envolverle en brazos y rehusarse a soltarle?

¿Y si algún día lo arruinaba?

¿Y si algún día lo arrastraba al mundano nivel que Roy habitaba?

¿Y si...?

Los labios de Roy temblaron. Un parpadeo después, Alphonse descendió su rostro: lo besó con el cuidado de quien toca una cautivadora mariposa.

Un consuelo para un corazón necesitado.

Tocarlo y ser tocado por él era un regalo, ningún otro que el equivalente exacto de un hombre que, tras décadas de vivir en el más cruel encierro, recupera su libertad sin haber dejado de sentir esperanza ni por un día, de pie y con los brazos extendidos bajo la lluvia. El sentir se repetía cada que la espalda de Roy caía contra la cama.

Pero entonces lo innegable salía a la luz, tan claro, tan reluciente como la tonalidad de la espalda en la que yacían las alas de Alphonse: sus manos asesinas nunca iban a merecer acariciar esa piel, pues no harían más que mancharle de un rojo coagulado.

Roy era inferior, en todo y en cualquier sentido, a la inmensidad de deidad de aquel que lo acompañaba en cama.

A pesar de las voces que en cada ocasión conseguían hacerle sangrar, cuán fácil fue sentirlo verdad... Cuánta honestidad imperó en la escena, en el momento, en las cuatro paredes del dormitorio que los encerraban. Honestidad, sí, así era, pues los labios de Alphonse jamás serían capaces de expresar algo que no fuese realidad ante su mirada dorada.

Aquella fue una noche sin igual que pareció no tener final: en el centro de la cama, transcurridos unos segundos de haberse perdido en la neblina para después reencontrarse en la cima, Alphonse permaneció sentado sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles ardiendo ante lo realizado hace algunos instantes. Roy acariciaba sus caderas, le alaba con el color oscuro de sus ojos.

No pudo entender la razón, pero lo recordó, juro verlo escrito y firmado en el aire, aquel arcaico pedazo de poesía que había leído en su juventud, en los tiempos en que sus manos no goteaban pecados. En su mente se encendió, pues los sentimientos del autor era un reflejo exacto, eran los propios latidos del corazón de Roy transmutados en palabras. Un canto al dorado:

― _Porque cuando en ti me encuentro le hago el amor al mundo entero_ ―recitó. Su pecho estaba expuesto, vibrante, abierto de un modo en que ante ningún otro ser lo estaría. Continuó― _: entre el ayer y las lágrimas que pronto fluirán, ¿qué hay por decir ya, si de tus poros brotó la esencia de la felicidad...?_

Oscuridad, silencio, calma.

Con los ojos expandidos, Alphonse se quedó sin aliento, se estremeció para luego adoptar la inmovilidad de una fotografía. Sonrió, oh, con conmovedor esplendor y una lágrima dulce descendió por su mejilla derecha cuando Roy elevó una mano que lo acarició.

Así, sin más, Alphonse descendió su rostro. Alphonse lo besó. Alphonse unió sus frentes, dejó salir un suspiro, sus manos fueron a parar a las mejillas de Roy. Alphonse lo estaba sanando con muy poco. Incapaz de frenarlo, el mayor sintió cómo su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente contra el colchón.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, gotas de lluvia y Alphonse habló:

― ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas? ―murmuró Alphonse. Manos sagradas trazaban los músculos de su abdomen y Roy se moría: nacía una vez más levantándose de cenizas que aun ardían. Lo que Alphonse le decía, no obstante, capturó toda su atención―. Tus ojos... tus hermosos ojos son tan fáciles de leer, Roy. Lo veo todo ―la emoción apretaba su garganta―. Tú me adoras demasiado: más de lo que deberías y no entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo hasta ese nivel. No entiendo ―susurró. Y el cielo, el Infierno mismo pareció desatarse en el reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos: Alphonse se mecía, adelante, atrás y después volviendo a empezar. Con manos temblorosas, Roy enterró sus dedos en las caderas de Alphonse. Sus ojos, entonces, se encontraron: transparencia. ¿Qué acaso no entendía, Alphonse, que ni el paso de mil años obrarían un cambio en su adorar por él?―. ¿Crees que tu cuerpo no me parece hermoso también?

Silencio: la única respuesta en la que Roy pudo pensar. La electricidad le recorría entero, azotaba su cuerpo, dejándole al borde de nada más que tragar saliva.

«Desnudez» es un término que puede definirse de múltiples maneras, mas el tipo de desviste que deja el alma expuesta es el más estremecedor: ¿qué tanto podía ver Alphonse reflejado en sus ojos...?

Cuánto lo amaba Roy, más que a sí mismo u a la vida.

Alphonse, tras sus palabras, se incorpora sobre la cama. El mayor gruñó en desaprobación cuando la piel de Alphonse se separó de la suya y, de repente, todo pareció transcurrir a la velocidad de un sueño: Alphonse descendió por su cuerpo con gracia digna de una bailarina. Roy enloqueció por completo, arqueándose contra la cama, al sentir la respiración de Alphonse acariciar su vientre y es que nada, ni siquiera años de anticipación, podrían prepararle para lo que Alphonse hace a continuación: una criatura dulce, angelical, etérea, besó tiernamente la enorme cicatriz rojiza, una telaraña de pecados entretejidos, que cubre la región baja de su torso.

La prueba de que la inmortalidad pasajera de un homúnculo no es rival ante el fuego que proviene de un corazón en luto.

―Te amo. A ti y a todas tus cicatrices.

Roy sintió que todo mutaba, se limpiaba, resplandecía: sintió que ambos se elevaban de la cama. Roy lo miraba sin saber qué decir o pensar o sentir. Sólo que sí sabía qué habitaba en él, sí: pero no había manera humana de darle forma, concepto o método de expresión a todo el amor que sentía. Alphonse pareció saberlo de alguna manera, pues esbozó una sonrisa de dolorosa perfección y, esta vez, son los propios ojos de Roy los que nadan en un mar de sentimientos.

Años, décadas incluso, vivió con un peso sobre sus hombros conformado por un sinfín de cosas que le otorgaban una humanidad que él nunca se reconocería: inseguridad, temores, apatía, rencor, dolor, desesperanza.

Anhelo silencioso por algo de color en su vida.

Y sencillo ha sido aquello que le significó la solución a todo y a más y a lo que le sigue, a cosas que aún no se han alzado sobre su vida: bastaba con que fuesen los labios de su ángel haciéndole el amor a su piel. Bastaba con que fuese él, ningún otro, quien entrase en su vida.

Esto era la felicidad. A salvo estaba: estará.

―Gracias...

La oscuridad predominante casi puede delinearse con los dedos, pero su figura es inconfundible: apoyado sobre sus manos cual ángel clavado en el cielo, Alphonse sonríe, con el dorado brillante de sus ojos asemejando estrellas en el cielo y los propios ojos negros de Roy resplandecen al verlo.

¿Cómo vivir sin el otro?

Elevando una mano que, poco a poco, se volvía más digna de tocarlo, Roy acarició a su ángel.

Sentires complejos, abrazadores y que nunca antes había experimentado hasta ese límite burbujeaban en su garganta: Roy deseó abrir su pecho y extirparse el corazón si, al hacerlo, podía recuperar el control de su propia humanidad. No lo hizo: pues sentir equivalía a estar vivo. En su lugar, su corazón inspeccionó al ser que se alzaba sobre él, detuvo su latir, perdió la razón por la felicidad.

El corazón de Roy Mustang se abrió:

―Sin ti no hay vida en mí.

Lluvia tanto dentro como fuera: una lágrima, azucarada y feliz, impacta contra la mejilla izquierda de Roy, una lluvia bajo la que Mustang se siente completo y en paz con el mundo.

Como si ya resultase insoportable el no tocarse, Alphonse se derrite sobre el hueco de su cuello, lo devora entero sin provocarle dolor alguno a Roy, da formas nuevas al cuerpo bajo el suyo, uno que ante sus ojos dorados no lo necesita, pues ya es perfecto en toda su extensión: nunca antes existió un acto más honesto, más conmovedor, que el de aquellos dos seres al volverse uno.

Anulado, Roy se deja amar por él; mas logra prometer, con cada parte del corazón y con titánica determinación, que llegará un día en que sea Alphonse lo único que habite en su mente en los instantes en que hagan el amor, no inseguridades físicas que ninguna razón tienen para existir.

Porque las cicatrices, desde cualquier ángulo, no representan más que superficialidad: el amor, por el contrario, existe desde antes que ellos nacieran.

Éste lo es todo en sus actuales vidas: ¿qué más podía importar?

* * *

**xXx**


	7. En el baño

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**VII**

**| EN EL BAÑO |**

* * *

"Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?"

**(Bruno Mars,** _**Locked Out of Heaven** _ **)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Despierta: lo primero que ve esa mañana es el azul del cielo a través de la ventana. Somnoliento, Roy se dirige al baño con propósito de desperezarse un poco, pensando en que Alphonse debía estar abajo desayunando con Tama al no encontrarlo a su lado en la cama (el menor siempre fue el más madrugador de los dos, para sorpresa de nadie. En cuanto a Tama, el animal siempre seguía a Alphonse a donde quiera que éste fuera). Ya en el lavabo, Roy observa su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, incapaz de frenar un bostezo. Y en cuanto acaba de lavarse los dientes recibe un susto mañanero para el que, siendo honestos, no estaba preparado aun cuando las palabras son formuladas por una voz deliciosamente tranquila, de la que nunca tiene suficiente.

― ¡Buenos días! ―profiere Alphonse con alegría. Su voz proviene de atrás y la respuesta de Roy es voltear con brusquedad, con los ojos cómicamente abiertos y un esbozo de mueca en los labios. Bueno, ahora estaba despierto por completo. Alphonse suelta una risita encantadora.

―Buenos días, Alphonse: me asustaste. Aunque por la forma en que ríes me supongo que ya debes saberlo ―se cruza de brazos mientras se apoya contra el lavamanos, encarándolo así.

Alphonse le sonríe, entre divertido y conmovido.

―Lo lamento ―dice y al menos hay honestidad en su voz―. Pensé que ya me habías notado.

Y, ciertamente, Roy _debió_ hacerlo. Estaban ambos en el baño, no ha cinco habitaciones de distancia, ¿cómo carajos...?

Roy se apresura a auto-defenderse al analizar más la situación. Y es que a pesar del diseño relativamente sencillo de su hogar, siempre encontró bastante beneficioso el concepto abierto, casi futurista para la clase media, del único baño de la casa: abarcaba el espacio de una habitación y media, dando como resultado la cualidad de que tenía tanto bañera (ubicada contra la pared derecha, casi enfrente de la ventana) como ducha (en el rincón izquierdo). Volvía más verídico el que no notase a Alphonse en un primer momento, dado su estado adormilado. O por lo menos un poco.

Roy nota entonces la maravillosa imagen que se despliega frente a sus ojos: agradece con vehemencia el haber llegado justo a tiempo para encontrarlo en la bañera, pues el cuadro de Alphonse, con su piel ligeramente húmeda, no tiene comparación alguna. Entonces, sin dejar de sonreír, Alphonse voltea sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Mustang, permitiéndole que siga con sus propios asuntos. Concentrado en el lento mojar de su cuerpo, está haciendo una de las cosas que Roy, secretamente, más adoraba de él.

Alphonse tararea, dándole una gracia sin igual a melodía que por sí misma nunca tendría:

― _Dan, dan, ta, rara, rara, ra, rara..._

Lentamente, Roy sonríe, pero más que hacerlo con los labios lo hace con el corazón. Ladeando un poco la cabeza y cruzado de brazos, sus ojos negros divagan por su cuello y espalda carentes de ropa, los mismos de contornos suaves, gráciles, pero innegablemente masculinos, húmedos apenas: una vista más hermosa, más hechizante, que la ofrecida por la ventana.

Un silencio sin una pizca de incomodidad cae, los envuelve con ternura y la presencia del otro es magia que resplandece en lo oscuro.

Acuna.

A los pocos minutos, Alphonse, quien parece no notar la intensa mirada sobre él, levanta sus manos de lo profundo del agua, ademán que Roy reconoce como el estar a punto de llevar las mismas a su cabello, quizás para lavarlo. Roy observa, embelesado, cómo las desordenadas hebras de oro de su cabellera resplandecen con más intensidad en contraste con los azulejos blancos del baño. Años han pasado, pero Alphonse todavía consigue acelerar sus latidos con el más sencillo de los actos. Entonces un impulso, ciertamente atrevido, pellizca la piel del mayor rogando por ser realizado. Naturalmente, no se resiste a lo que el mismo le susurra (ni a un Alphonse desnudo en su presencia, por supuesto).

Los ojos de Alphonse están cerrados, sin dejar de tararear esa bonita canción que habla de cosas que al corazón encantan. De repente, se estremece apenas al sentir un suspiro contra la tan sensible piel de su cuello, así como unas manos fuertes otorgándole caricias circulares a sus hombros. Voltea y su nariz casi acaricia la de Mustang, quien está acuclillado detrás de él.

Por unos instantes, no hay palabras ni movilidad, como si la humanidad entera hubiese callado y el planeta detenido su girar. Lo único tangible y verdadero es que dos corazones aumentan el vigor de su pálpito.

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubor se apropia de las mejillas de Alphonse ante el notable hecho de encontrarse desnudo bajo las burbujas de jabón que pueblan la superficie del agua. Mustang le sonríe con sinceridad, con una ternura difícil de detectar. Alphonse, lentamente, le devuelve el gesto.

Se lo dicen todo con menos que nada.

― ¿Me concedes el honor de ayudarte? ―dice Roy sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de dedicarle la sonrisa que sólo a Alphonse pertenece. Toma un poco de agua entre sus manos y moja sutilmente su cabello soleado, que casi irradia gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana. Alphonse ríe ante el escalofrío que la misma le provoca al caer sobre sus hombros, pero se le hace difícil contestar si Roy está tan cerca de él. Es difícil, es casi imposible de hacer, ante todo, encontrándose tan indefenso a causa de su desnudez.

―Por favor ―susurra con una dulzura que, ah, estremece hasta dejar a uno al borde de la locura. El pasional color en sus mejillas y la curva, perfecta y gentil, de su sonrisa le quitan el aliento a Roy. No hay un sólo defecto en Alphonse, pues su perfección abarca tanto fuera como dentro de su ser.

Viéndole todavía más, Mustang lo decide: es en la mañana cuando sus ojos ostentan más belleza, pues la luz amarillenta de un sol que aún no ha decidido salir impacta contra ellos, haciéndole justicia a su irreal color. Y Roy se hunde, se zambulle, cayendo de espaldas en ríos dorados y en arenales ardientes, pero que no le lastiman. Finalmente, con el corazón bombeando cosas inexpresables, comienza su labor. Casi con ceremonia, vierte un poco de acondicionar, curiosamente también de color dorado chispeante, en sus manos.

El silencio que de nuevo desciende sobre ellos es tan apacible, tanto, provoca el deseo de tomarse en manos, de mantenerlo resguardado y no permitir que sea perturbado.

Nace el deseo de adorarlo como al más valioso de los tesoros, cual anillo de promesa de amor eterno en el dedo.

No obstante, es Roy quien sonriendo amenamente decide romperlo, aunque a sabiendas de lo que provocará con lo dicho (comentándolo _adrede_ , tiene que admitirse). A veces era divertido picar a Alphonse, hacerlo sonrojar un par de encantadores tonos más, pues su aspecto en esos momentos era digno de admirarse por horas.

―Alphonse, ¿puedo preguntar a través de cuál método consigues que tu cabello sea tan suave al tacto humano? Anticipando tus palabras, me apresuro a asegurar que no estoy engrandeciendo esa cualidad tuya ―Roy aprovecha el lugar sagrado en el que sus dedos yacen enredados: masajea su cráneo con lentitud, cuidadosa, armoniosamente. A continuación, su voz emerge en un susurro―. Se siente tan bien…

Alphonse, quien se había dedicado únicamente a perderse en el maravilloso mundo construido por los dedos de Roy, está mirando la ventana con ojos expandidos, clavados los mismos en el cielo azul que Roy avistó al despertar, contando las nubes que lo poblaban, haciendo cualquier cosa menos voltear para encontrarse con la intensa mirada del hombre que lo atiende con gentileza. Alphonse está inmóvil cual pintura y, para deleite de Roy Mustang, tan rojo como cierta fruta que la gente comúnmente confunde por un vegetal. Profiere una risita que es más nerviosa que otra cosa.

―Gracias por el… el cumplido ―aclara su garganta con discreción y un poco del condenado sonrojo se evapora de sus mejillas. Pero el mismo, inevitablemente, persiste―. Y… no lo sé ―se encoge de hombros riendo más―. Quizás lo heredé de mamá.

―Lo imagino.

Risas de parte de Alphonse que harían sentir celoso a un piano. A una orquesta entera, carajo.

―Me haces cosquillas, Roy ―su voz y su risa se antojan como miel en el paladar, con todas sus cualidades y nutrientes. La necesita, al menos una dosis al día, para tolerar todas las adversidades que la vida le haga enfrentar. Mustang se estremece con delicia para luego sonreír. Es consciente de lo que siente: no puede pensar en algo, en alguien, que provoque en su pecho la revolución que le otorga el hablar de Alphonse Elric. Escucharlo reír vasta para sentir que tendrá un buen día, sin importar lo pesado de la oficina.

―Sé valiente, ya casi acabo.

Una vez más, ambos callan. De repente, es sólo una mano de Mustang la que se encarga de su cabello, ya que la otra se acerca al tocador en busca de algo.

―Alphonse, ¿dónde está el…? No pasa nada, lo encontré.

Alphonse medio voltea, alertas todos sus sentidos.

― ¿Qué harás con el jabón? ―adivinó, por supuesto, qué era el objeto desde antes de voltear―. Está bien si sólo te encargas de mi cabello, Roy. No puedo tardar demasiado, tengo que ir al trabajo, sa-sabes... ―silencio, para después agregar con voz pequeña―. Y tú también.

Mustang ríe ligeramente, seductor.

― ¿Está mal que te atienda un poco? ―murmura cerca de su oído.

―No ―se esforzó, vaya que lo hizo, por decirlo―. Pero…

Ocurrió a una velocidad que Roy no es capaz de procesar, una que le impide darle un orden coherente al momento y a la magia de sus movimientos: ágilmente, Alphonse acerca una mano a su rostro para tomar su barbilla con dos dedos, como quien sostiene algo valioso, adorado en exceso, para luego acunar su mejilla con la otra mano. Acaricia la curva de los labios de Roy haciendo uso del pulgar con lentitud devastadora. Mira sus ojos negros directamente, sin flaquear.

―No es sólo poner jabón en mi cuerpo lo que tienes planeado hacer, ¿no es así?

La barra de jabón cae al suelo con indiferencia: Mustang actúa por impulso, sin importarle nada más.

Roy lo empuja, de manera delicada pero decidida, a lo profundo de la bañera y Alphonse no puede más que abrir los ojos al mojarse entero, el agua subiendo de nivel hasta que sólo quedan unos centímetros, significativos pero no alarmantes, para el desborde. Mustang, con todo y su ropa de dormir, se posiciona sobre su torso perfecto con destreza.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ―pero Alphonse se ríe, retorciéndose, cuando al recibir caricias en los costados de su cuerpo de parte de las manos de Roy, éste consigue provocarle más cosquillas que antes. Mustang coloca sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, erguido sobre Alphonse, como en postura de acecho y con el agua llegándole poco más arriba del ombligo―. Roy, te empaparás por completo, ¡e inundarás el suelo también! ―dice sin seriedad alguna, sin parar de reír.

Roy, sentado sobre la unión de sus rodillas, yace sobre un Alphonse que se aferra a los costados de la bañera, que le sonríe con hermosura y que continúa notablemente desnudo, su cuerpo de figura tallada oculto del mundo, oculto de ojos negros, bajo unas burbujas que Roy realmente detesta y envidia en partes iguales. Y la única razón por la que el mayor no se lanza hacia adelante cual depredador es la tela del pantalón ligero y la ropa interior que lleva, que logra contenerlo de alguna manera, que frena el desencadenar de lo que una de las cosas que más felicidad le da.

Pero no, se dice, no es esa la única razón. Algo tan mundano como la ropa que trae puesta no podría, ni podrá jamás, contener todo aquello que Alphonse le provoca.

Quiere observarlo y nada más.

Alphonse no para de reír y su risa es tan sin manchas, tan conmovedora y musical, que Roy anhela besar el cuello del que emerge ese sonido hasta que ya no pueda más, pues no se le ocurre otro método de expresar su amor. Apretando los dientes, acaricia su rostro con una mano húmeda y lo entiende con más claridad que nunca: la dulzura contenida en su interior, los ademanes distraídos que realizaba cuando no notaba que Roy lo observaba, la tranquilidad con la que leía e inclusive la forma en que dormía, son las chispas individuales que avivan la llama de su vehemencia infinita.

Porque Alphonse es refugio. Alphonse es hogar. Alphonse es paz. Alphonse es aquel que estaba destinado a reencontrar, aquel con el que viviría una historia digna de ser escrita y preservada y luego leída por corazones ajenos.

Porque, sin oro y azúcar y plumas blancas, Roy estaría perdido, sería un errante, moviéndose de un instante a otro sintiendo menos que nada.

Pero ahora lo siente _todo_ , pero la oscuridad ya no es tal, pero ha llegado a casa al final: Alphonse está a su lado, desde el glorioso amanecer hasta el decorar desperdigado de estrellas en el cielo.

Y es tan feliz que no lo soporta... que sólo se convence de que no es sueño cuando Alphonse lo toca, trayéndole a la realidad y convirtiendo la tristeza en humo que se disipa.

Roy acaricia su rostro suavemente con ambas manos, vagando sus pulgares por sus pómulos y mejillas tal y como si estuvieran delineando los contornos de un fragmento de cristal, un pedazo de cielo que, por alguna razón desconocida, terminó en sus manos mortales. Roy, de repente, se encuentra a sí mismo bastamente sorprendido ante toda la devoción, ante la cualidad humana que Alphonse despierta en él. Es de naturaleza tan excesiva que resulta imposible de creer.

Está a salvo, está _viviendo_ auténticamente luego de tanto y todo es gracias a un ser que no pide nada a cambio: Alphonse toma su mano y lo eleva tan alto que, cuando quiere darse cuenta, Roy está a kilómetros de distancia del suelo. Y en el cielo, al lado de nubes y estrellas, es donde se encuentra su hogar: al lado de ese ángel, que apareció de la nada para convertirse en todo, al que hará feliz hasta que ya no le queden fuerzas algunas en el cuerpo.

Roy se estremece, viéndose obligado a aferrarse a Alphonse en pos de no partirse en dos: debe palpar lo real para volver a respirar con paz, debe devorar su figura con los ojos para convencerse de que no hay forma de que se desvanezca, no alguien que ríe y llora, no alguien que produce una sombra, no alguien que ningún mal ha hecho a nadie.

Su adoración por Alphonse, se le ocurre a Roy, es lo único en su persona que no tiene fracturas.

Sin tener una mínima idea de las complejidades que inspiraba, Alphonse le sonríe y el amor es innegable en esa mirada, es tierno como una flor y ardiente como el fuego.

Pero Alphonse no lo sabrá, ni en este momento ni en el último día de su vida: que no hay nada que se compare a su rostro cuando éste expresa felicidad.

Con sonrisa tenue y ojos entrecerrados, Roy desciende su rostro. Besa sus labios de flor de dos pétalos con rapidez, tan fugaz como un cometa a través del cielo, sintiendo el deseo devastador de prolongar el contacto, pero Mustang no hace caso, alejándose escasos centímetros. Negro mirándose fijamente con el dorado, Roy suspira con gusto, con _felicidad_ , exhalando de su ser todo lo malo hasta que en su interior sólo queda espacio para lo más esencial: todos los sentires que pintan la pared de su corazón con colores más alegres que los de antaño.

Pertenece a esta vida, a este rincón y a cualquier habitación siempre que Alphonse esté presente, iluminando, sosegando y despidiendo rayos cálidos.

En todas las historias jamás escritas, ser feliz nunca dependió de tan ínfimos actos.

Habla, susurra más bien:

― ¿Qué harán esos pobres alquimistas a los que enseñas alkahestria ahora que llegarás sumamente tarde?

Alphonse envuelve una de las manos que se aferran a su rostro, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar darle un nuevo significado a lo estético y a lo apasionado: su sonrisa, su felicidad y su perfección prevalecen intactos.

―Estás loco ―musita con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho. Sus ojos dorados centellean como joyas y son éstos los que iluminan el mundo de Roy, nunca el sol―. Y te amo.

En la más ferviente de las respuestas, Roy lo rodea con abandono, plantando besos por doquier y presionando una cadera contra la otra. Está desquiciado por ser uno y no dos, por venerarle, si bien minúsculamente, si bien nunca suficiente, del único modo en que se le ocurre.

Y cuando Alphonse lo rodea a él con los brazos, cuando arquea su espalda para profundizar la unión, perdiéndose y encontrándose a sí mismo en una fracción de segundo, es el desencadenar del cielo entre sus cuerpos que se expande hasta cambiar la realidad que los rodea: nace el paraíso.

Nacen el césped, las flores, los dulces ríos que conocen íntimamente, que han avistado con anterioridad. Tienen memorizado su desplegar bajo párpados cerrados, sostenidos por jadeos que anuncian el final.

* * *

**xXx**


	8. May

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**VIII**

**| MAY |**

* * *

«Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti,

Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí».

 **(Shakira,** _**Antología** _ **)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

No son las luces de la cocina las que le proporcionan esa cualidad, sino que es la fotografía por sí sola la que consigue brillar. Sosteniéndola del modo en que se maneja algo valioso, acariciándola con el pulgar, Alphonse entiende su significado incalculable, entiende aquello que la vuelve hermosa.

Es la cosa más maravillosa que ha visto, por darle un vistazo de la felicidad de una persona que adora con toda el alma.

―Mírala, Roy: luce tan feliz…

Sentado a su lado, Roy asiente, luciendo como la personificación de la seriedad que no es tal, limitándose a observar.

―Ha crecido mucho, además. Aunque supongo que tres años cambian físicamente a cualquiera ―agrega Mustang con voz neutral.

Ahora es Alphonse quien asiente, sin despegar sus ojos de la imagen. Esparcido sobre la mesa de la cocina, yace todo lo que el emperador Ling Yao (Ling a secas para los amigos) envió desde Xing luego de mucho tiempo sin entablar comunicación con Alphonse: tomos acerca del arte de la purificación que Ling consideró le serían útiles para su investigación, información para entender a más profundidad la complejidad de lo que conforma el pulso del dragón e inclusive libros para cocinar las mil y un delicias gastronómicas de Xing (la recopilación de recetas, por supuesto, ilusionó especialmente a Alphonse). Y en un pergamino real con los caracteres del idioma del país separado de Amestris por un desierto, Ling se permitió volverse más personal: _los años pasaron en un parpadeo_ y _te deseo bienestar_ y _se te extraña por acá_ y _¿cuándo vas a volver aunque sea de visita, alquimista?_ Alphonse no pudo más que sonreír ante las palabras. Extrañaba a ese glotón, cómo no.

Y entonces Alphonse lo encontró: un sobre que destacaba por su sencillez con nada más una fotografía en su interior, que rápidamente lo hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Ni un lingote de oro enviado por correo le habría hecho tan feliz.

Admirándola más, casi como deseando memorizarla, Alphonse suspira felizmente. Por fin eleva la mirada de la instantánea y lo que encuentra hace que su sonrisa se borre de inmediato. Mirándolo y notando con acierto la manera en que Roy evade su mirada, su intuición se activa cual alarma: a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, que no parece revelar qué siente, Alphonse sabe a Roy incómodo.

Y el corazón se le retuerce.

Esforzándose por sonreír, deja que su corazón guie sus movimientos: extiende una mano sobre la mesa, toma la de Roy, la aprieta y la lleva a sus labios, besándola con calma. Roy respinga y finalmente lo mira. Lo ha sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero no tarda en dejarse llevar y, aprovechando la cercanía, el mayor posa una mano en su mejilla suave y magnífica. Sintiendo las caricias de Roy, la sonrisa de Alphonse adquiere más honestidad.

―Te noto algo callado ―dice Alphonse, susurra más bien. Realmente no desea invadir su espacio, no desea inmiscuirse en su interior si Roy no lo autoriza primero. Pregunta lo siguiente con una sonrisa dulce, haciéndole saber que puede elegir callar―. ¿Por qué?

El silencio le responde. Roy vacila de un modo que no suele hacerlo en lo absoluto. Pero desea, como siempre, ser honesto con Alphonse.

―No es nada que sea importante ―declara. Roy suspira, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, diciéndose que tan sólo debe decirlo y ya, que nada malo pasará, pero sin poder sacudirse la sensación de que, quizás, podría lastimar a Alphonse con lo que dirá. Esto es algo tan aturdidor que lo deja al borde de temblar. Pero se forzará a decir lo que piensa en realidad, porque Alphonse merece la verdad―. Me temo que es inevitable que me deje pensativo enterarme ―Roy toma su rostro con ambas manos, como a una criatura delicada, amada, digna de ser protegida con escudo y espada―. Sé que el hecho de que May Chang vaya a casarse... significa mucho para ti.

Alphonse, con ojos casi grotescamente expandidos clavados en los suyos, no dice nada. El dorado en forma de iris está tan paralizado como el resto de su humanidad. Da la impresión de haber presenciado algo tan impactante que ha olvidado cómo hablar.

Y sucede antes de que Roy pueda preguntar qué ocurre: las paredes se agrietan, manos crueles le aprietan la garganta al mundo y el corazón de Roy estalla en pedazos corrosivos, tan asquerosos como él mismo lo era, cuando Alphonse le ofrece una sonrisa quebrada y de sus mejillas caen lágrimas.

Lágrimas.

 _Lágrimas_.

Las lágrimas se deslizan como ríos por las manos de Roy, todavía posadas en sus pómulos, todavía enmarcando su rostro: las lágrimas _arden_ como el demonio en contacto con su piel, son navajas microscópicas que lo cortan todo a su paso. Queman, muerden, destrozan, matan.

Y es Roy Mustang el culpable de que hayan brotado de sus ojos.

Francamente confundido, desquiciado y sin dudarlo siendo el culpable de todo lo malo, Roy anhela desaparecer si con ello Alphonse puede ser feliz una vez más, si con ello Alphonse deja de sollozar quedamente, como si fuera incorrecto o no tuviese ese derecho a derrumbarse que tienen los demás.

―Yo... ―ha abierto la boca, pero no sabe qué articular, pues su mente está desprovista de la cordura necesaria para hablar.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer para que ya no llore más, ni ahora ni nunca? ¿Durante cuántas horas, meses, años debía pedirle disculpas?

Pero Alphonse deja de llorar, Alphonse coloca sus manos sobre las de Roy, Alphonse las aparta con gentileza, Alphonse limpia de sus mejillas lo que por ellas cayó por culpa del maldito bastardo llamado Roy Mustang.

Alphonse lo mira y Roy sabe que ya todo, al fin, está mejor. Sabe que sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Pero oh, cuánto desea dejar de respirar cuando Alphonse sufre de cualquier manera...

Alphonse, realmente, luce más tranquilo ahora y su sonrisa es brillante y preciosa, no débil y temblorosa.

Roy, sintiendo que el peso de esa única palabra se convertirá en un grillete que lo arrastrará hasta lo profundo de la Tierra si no se apresura en expresarla, lo dice con todo el corazón:

―Perdóname...

La suplica es recibida por una sonrisa que lo ilumina todo: una aseguración de que no existe algo por lo que pedir disculpas.

―No ―lo interrumpe Alphonse, sencilla y gentilmente, llevando un dedo amoroso a los labios de Roy.

Por unos instantes todo es quietud, expectación por cuál será el siguiente movimiento. Sonriendo, Alphonse actúa. Levantándose un poco, arrastra su silla para posicionarse lo más cerca posible a Roy. Ya a su lado, toma asiento una vez más, deja su cabeza caer en el hombro derecho del mayor y lo abraza anhelando sentirlo en plenitud, en todo lo que Roy es. Suspira encantado y su corazón se acelera cuando Roy lo envuelve con ambos brazos, acercándolo, acariciando su espalda, hundiendo su nariz en mágico cabello dorado.

Así, son uno solo partido a la mitad.

Pero, incapaz de olvidar el aspecto de su rostro perfecto retorcido por la tristeza, Roy no puede evitar insistir.

―No, no me calles. Perdóname ―susurra. Lo abraza con más fervor, deleitado con su presencia, con su textura y calor―. Yo... nunca sé de qué forma actuar cuando se trata de May. No solemos hablar de ella... pero sé que May es importante para ti, lo veo en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella. Y aunque no me has contado demasiado al respecto... sé que algo grande ocurrió entre ustedes. Algo que te lastimó ―entonces Roy se aparta un poco para mirarle. El menor detecta seriedad, si bien precavida, en sus ojos y facciones―. Alphonse, ¿en serio estás bien con esto? ¿No te afecta?

Alphonse, por su parte, no ha dejado de sonreír. Luego de años de una relación maravillosa con Roy, llegó el momento de decírselo todo. Reviviendo esos recuerdos con una claridad impresionante, con su cabeza ahora apoyada en el pecho de Roy, empieza:

―Decir que significa mucho para mí el enterarme que va casarse es empequeñecer el sentir. No hay palabras para la felicidad que me provocó verla, aunque sea a través de una fotografía, pero verla _feliz_ y _sonriente_.

» Ver a May luciendo más hermosa que nunca, ver ese brillo especial en su mirada que sólo provoca el amor que se siente por quien tienes al lado... liberó una parte de mí también. No creo que nadie pueda llegar a entenderme completamente.

» Lo que le hice... ya forma parte del pasado. Ya no importa tanto, al menos no como antes, si es feliz ahora. May obtuvo lo que se merece, cosas que son infinitamente más valiosas que títulos reales y joyas.

» Pero… en el fondo, nunca dejaré de pensar en el rostro de May cuando le dije que no correspondía a lo que sentía por mí. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios temblorosos… Los vi en sueños durante semanas. No había nada que hacer, no podía forzar nada ni muchos menos mentirle y May, de hecho, me agradeció que fuese honesto, pero no lo volvía menos doloroso. Sencillamente no me soportaba por haberla lastimado.

» Llegué al punto en que consideré marcharse de Xing y nunca volver, porque la culpa me sofocaba cada vez más, pero May lo notó.

» Lo notó y habló conmigo en privado y... lloramos mucho, pero logré sentirme más tranquilo. Lo hice cuando me hizo entender que no me odiaba.

» Y es que en el fondo seguía pensando en ti. Te recordaba sentado tras ese inmenso escritorio, en ti sonriendo de ese modo en que sólo tú puedes hacerlo, en ti creando fuego que viajaba de tus manos hacia el resto del mundo… seguía pensando en ti incluso en Xing.

» Si alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría en este lugar, en esta casa, en esta vida y contigo a mi lado...

» Estamos juntos y de nada me arrepiento y volvería a hacerlo todo del mismo modo de nuevo. Pero... soy tan sensible a esto, no puedo evitarlo. Porque la quiero y siempre la querré.

» Saber que May se casará no me afecta. Nunca podría, no me lastima ni me deja pensativo, no del modo en que tú tal vez piensas. Tan sólo espero, con todo el corazón, que él pueda darle la felicidad que yo no pude entregarle.

En algún punto de sus tan significativas palabras, habían cambiado de posición: seguían unidos, seguían aferrados el uno al otro y rodeándose mutuamente, pero ahora ambos observaban la fotografía que Alphonse sostenía ante sí.

Y, al observar la imagen de tan encantadora pareja, la felicidad lucía alcanzable y verdadera para ella: la princesa May Chang estaba comprometida con un joven de facciones solemnes, elegantes y de impresionantes ojos ónices-grisáceos, nada más y nada menos que un príncipe de la región oeste de Xing. May y Jackie se rodeaban del mismo modo en que ellos lo hacían. Y qué sonrisas esbozaban ambos.

Y qué hermosas fueron las palabras que May dedicó a Alphonse, un abrazo cálido que atravesó un desierto árido: Roy, de hecho, estaba en su estudio cuando Alphonse se dispuso a inspeccionar lo que Ling había enviado. Encontrándose solo y en estado de dicha máxima, Alphonse le dio la vuelta a la fotografía de manera casual, sin esperar nada y se encontró con seis renglones horizontales escritos con tinta morada. De la mano de la hermosa caligrafía de May, aparecía un mensaje que paralizó su corazón, para luego humedecer sus ojos:

« _Alphonse: gracias por todo._

_Aprendí de ti aquello que es lo más esencial: gracias a ti, soy feliz ahora, porque me enseñaste a cómo reconocer que amaba a Jackie en verdad._

_Pronto, uniré mi vida con la suya. Te juro que no podría ser más dichosa, Alphonse._

_No sientas una pizca de culpa, ni ahora ni jamás, o volveré a Central tan sólo para patear tu lindo trasero._

_Gracias…_

_¡Sé feliz, mi amor!_

― **May** ».

Sé feliz...

Sé feliz.

Y Alphonse lo era, lo había sido desde que ojos negros lo miraron de vuelta: comprende, así, que la culpa no tiene razones de existir. Sonríe recordando el mensaje, ese que prefirió no enseñar a Roy, pues May se merecía que aquello prevaleciera como un secreto entre los dos corazones involucrados.

Suspira y, finalmente, deposita la fotografía en la mesa. Se separa un poco de Roy, aunque sin dejar de mirarle: une las manos de ambos en un agarre conmovedor por la manera tan perfecta en que encajan sus dedos.

―Sé que no son celos lo que sientes ―declara Alphonse, tan sonriente como en cada instante de la vida que comparten―. Te amo, te admiro, te respeto: te lo digo en cada momento. Nunca quiero que dudes de ello ―se miran y Roy suspira y Alphonse ríe. De repente, se sonroja―. Y... sé lo que significo para ti. A veces me cuesta creerlo, pero sé que no te soy indiferente ―no puede resistir bromear, sabiendo perfectamente que sus mejillas están en _llamas_.

Roy pronuncia las dos palabras en la milésima de segundo transcurrido entre un latido y el otro:

―Significas más.

Alphonse le sonríe con ojos brillosos. Una vez más, luce a punto de llorar.

―Siempre piensas en mí... ―dice con voz estrangulada, no a causa de la tristeza, sí a causa del amor―. Entraste y me encontraste así, ridículamente feliz por May, pero a ti sólo te interesa lo que yo pueda sentir... ―sin poder evitarlo, precisa de buscar aire en pos de calmarse―. Un día me matarás, ¿sabes? El corazón me dejará de latir por todo lo que me haces sentir. Y no te quiero intentando pedirme perdón de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? ―sentencia con una autoridad que contrasta, casi cómicamente, con la felicidad y dulzura en su rostro.

Por su parte, Roy todavía tenía algo por decir. Se asegura de mirar a Alphonse a los ojos al decirlo, sin soltarle, sin querer hacerlo. La realidad es que nunca querrá.

―No estoy celoso de May ―dice―: lo que siento es... un cierto tipo de envidia, he de decir que de naturaleza abstracta, pero verdadera. Envidio sus ojos y su corazón.

― ¿Eh?

Alphonse, con total honestidad, no entiende nada de lo que dice.

―Envidio que ella sí te notó, a lo mucho que brillabas, desde el principio ―la impresión es tanta que Alphonse no sabe qué decir. Nunca, ni en mil años, habría pensado las cosas de esa forma―. Ella te adoraba, Alphonse. Y nunca necesitó siquiera ver tu rostro. Le bastó con que fueras tú mismo.

» Yo... sólo pude conocerte, sólo pude hacerlo _verdaderamente_ , hasta tus veinte años. Para entonces ya lo habías vivido todo, ya te habías recuperado y eras capaz de devorar el mundo entero, pero elegías moverte entre la gente en silencio. Y me robaste el aliento desde el primer momento.

» Pero aparecí de la nada y nunca hice algo para merecerte, Alphonse.

» May reaccionó a ti del modo en que yo debí hacerlo desde el momento de conocerte esa noche espantosa. Para saberlo... sólo me debió bastar con tu mano en mi hombro, con escuchar tu voz…

Ante las palabras, el menor se inclina y une sus frentes. Incluso desde la distancia, Roy es capaz de percibir cómo el corazón de Alphonse late desbocado, se deleita con su respiración cálida acariciando sus pómulos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel como propia.

Lo siente todo, porque Alphonse es una extensión de sí mismo.

―El pasado pertenece detrás de nosotros ―es todo lo que Alphonse dice.

Una sonrisa pequeña se pinta en el rostro de Roy. Aprovecha la cercanía a su favor: estirando el cuello, une suavemente labios con labios. Todo, cuando se trata de Alphonse, siempre se vuelve demasiado, así que entierra sus dedos en cabello dorado para profundizar el contacto, que se extiende más allá de lo que es capaz de procesar, hasta que no le queda otra que separarse de Alphonse para respirar si es que quiere seguir habitando la tierra de los vivos. Siempre se siente frustrado ante la realidad de que no es posible besarle por la eternidad.

Alphonse parece haberle leído la mente y, todavía rojo, estalla en risitas quedas, avergonzadas, totalmente mágicas. Roy, maravillado ante el hecho de que ésta es su vida, de que es Alphonse y nadie más con el convive todos los días, deposita un beso ligero en su frente, no más que una caricia. Lo mira con solemnidad.

―Y siento indudable empatía por ella, sabes ―no puede evitar agregar―. Si tú me dijeras a mí que no…

Alphonse, sonriendo, se limita a cerrar los ojos. Suspira con un pecho que se siente ligero, carente de culpas y bendice al mundo al abrir ojos color alegría.

Y Alphonse desea, para ella, una felicidad idéntica.

―No te preocupes ―susurra y su voz baja tanto de nivel que se vuelve casi una respiración, pero Roy la escucha, la siente, la percibe con y en el corazón―. Porque tú eres mi vida...

» ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?

* * *

**xXx**


	9. Década

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**IX**

**| DÉCADA |**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**-Año 1930-**

* * *

**45.**

Despierta con el sol inundando la habitación de rayos cálidos.

Basándose en la tenue claridad reinante intuye con acierto que son, probablemente, las siete de la mañana. Lo primero que nota es que Alphonse no está a su lado: y, como en un instante de inspiración, repara en la fecha de hoy. A partir de ahí, su ausencia cobraba sentido. Roy profiere un bufido, cayendo en la cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

No guarda dudas de que Alphonse debió levantarse temprano tan sólo para prepararle, según sus propias palabras, algo « _especial_ », a pesar de que el mayor se la pasó el día de ayer diciéndole hasta el cansancio que no quería nada, que así estaba bien, que tanta pompa no iba con él. Pensándolo bien, Alphonse sólo le respondió con sonrisas a cada negativa. Técnicamente no le dijo que le haría caso.

Cuánta testarudez se escondía tras esa mágica sonrisa.

Bueno, hasta el momento, lo único positivo es que tenían el día libre.

¡Es más! Quizás si los vagos que conformaban su equipo estaban de humor, Roy no se iba a negar a tomar algo en compañía de ellos y de Alphonse (éste último declinando con gentileza cada insistencia de los hombres mayores para que los acompañase a beber, cosa que lo hacía reír bastante). Con todo el corazón, Roy lamentaba que Riza no pudiese estar con ellos. Riza debía llevar a Hayate al veterinario. El animal ya era un poco viejo y debía mantenerlo en constante chequeo, pues todos le adoraban y querían conservarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Roy no olvida, no obstante, la forma tan cálida, tan desmedida en su discreción, en que ella le felicitó el día de ayer, sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y dulzura llenando sus ojos. Y hablaron los dos de días pasados hasta caer la noche sobre el mundo, hasta que no hubo nadie más que ellos en los cuarteles, bebiendo el delicioso café que sólo las manos de Riza Hawkeye sabían preparar.

En fin: aquello sí sonaba digno de realizarse, aunque los incendiaría con la mirada si algunos de ellos (bueno, a Alphonse no) intentaba felicitarle. Roy sentía que valía más la pena celebrar por aquella posibilidad de emborracharse que por el hecho de estar cumpliendo hoy cuarenta y cinco años. Un número imponente, sin dudarlo y al respecto de la cifra, le había bromeado a Alphonse diciendo que nunca pensó, luego de tanta mierda atravesada, que viviría por tantos años, haciendo uso de un descarado humor negro y una sonrisa oscura. La cara de adorable-furia-que-no-era-tal de Alphonse casi lo hizo llorar de risa.

Roy sentía primordial el aclararse a sí mismo que su rechazo hacia la fecha nada tenía que ver con el tremendo abismo de edades que creaba entre ellos: Alphonse todavía tenía veintinueve años, a un pacito de los treinta. Más o menos la misma edad que Roy ostentaba al conocerlo y tonto sería darle tanta importancia a ese aspecto. Alphonse no pareció pensar en esto en lo más mínimo: tanto que ayer ni siquiera tocó ese extremo del tema.

Pasaba que la fecha nunca consiguió emocionarle en realidad. Ni siquiera en su infancia, la verdad, a partir de cierto punto específico de su vi...

Ojo negros se pierden en el techo. Reflexiona: desde que perdió a sus padres que no, que nunca volvió a sentirse emocionado este día. Una vela que se apagó para nunca más adquirir fuego. Ya es un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho que puede afrontar una cantidad considerable de cosas, pero Roy se encuentra a sí mismo empujando pensamientos, sentires, recuerdos tan dulces como amargos ( _el calor otorgado por las manos de su madre, la admiración que su padre le provocaba, su tía despertándolo una noche para decirle que no volverían jamás_ ) hacia las partes más oscuras de su mente, aquellas que todo lo consumen, ante el sólo pensar de esos seres tan esenciales en la vida de cada ser que desde hace tanto tiempo… no están.

Se dice que está bien eso, el permitirse no pensar en ellos, pues Alphonse no querría verlo nostálgico hoy. Y Roy tampoco lo desea para su corazón.

Sonríe, dándose cuenta que se ha quedado pensando en la cama tan sólo para tener una excusa para no bajar. A los males hay que afrontarlos de cara. Ríe en voz alta.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Roy se levanta de la cama, desvistiéndose para dirigirse a la ducha y saboreando la sensación agradable de despertarse, de estar vivo, en un día que se antoja tan gentil y plácido.

Cuán agradecido está de que Alphonse esté en su vida…

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

El primer indicio de cualquier sorpresa obrada por la mentecita de Alphonse yace en lo que escucha a medida que se acerca, precavido, a la sala de estar: nada, pues la casa está tétricamente silenciosa.

Fruncir el ceño y poner absolutamente todos sus sentidos alerta es primordial. Se encuentra, ahora, en una burlesca imitación de campo minado, ya que Alphonse es un buen equivalente de peligro explosivo y potencial cuando planea cosas a sus espaldas.

Sus botas de cuero negro marcan sus pasos decididos, imponentes, hacia el interior de la sala caminando cual distinguido militar… Da un traspié mortal al tropezar con algo salido de la jodida nada nomás dar dos pasos, pero se apoya en el umbral para no caer. Se sonroja un poco, a decir verdad, pero seguidamente carraspea, ajustándose el chaleco color marrón en un intento de preservar su orgullo aunque se encuentre solo.

Baja la vista: encuentra justo lo que pensó que vería.

―Buenos días, Tama. Me supongo que tu intento de matarme representa tu regalo de cumpleaños.

La respuesta del minino consiste en proferir un maullido, para luego frotarse cariñosamente contra su pierna mientras ronronea. Roy sabe que no se está disculpando, no del todo si de esta criatura hablamos, pero le tiene el cariño suficiente para que no le importe. Se pone de cuclillas y lo acaricia en la cabecita blanca, sonriendo cuando el gato lame el dorso de su mano.

Roy entra a la sala de una vez, Tama siguiéndole de cerca. No hay nadie y el espacio prevalece impecable luego de que fuese limpiado por Alphonse ayer.

― ¿Sabes dónde está tu dueño, ese al que sí quieres? ―pregunta Roy, con las manos en la cintura, mirando al animal que ha escalado al sofá frente a la chimenea apagada. Una cabecita se inclina y un ojillo verde lo mira sin entenderle, obviamente. Roy suspira con fastidio.

Fantástico: ¡la paranoia lo ha hecho hablar con seres que no entienden un carajo partido a la mitad!

Como nada más le queda por hacer en la sala decide ir a la cocina, comenzando a extrañarse al no encontrar a Alphonse ni siquiera allí, el segundo lugar de la casa que era su santuario después de la biblioteca que yace en su oficina.

Sentado frente a la isla de la cocina y con una manzana verde que ni siquiera está consumiendo sobre la superficie de la misma, reflexiona sobre las locuras que Alphonse puede estar cometiendo en quién-sabe-cuál-parte del país. Correcto, quizás suena exagerado al tratarlo como a un terrorista, pero en verdad no quiere que el más joven le prepare algo hoy, ni el resto del año, para ser fran…

El pensamiento se raja cual papel, pues lo sorprende para después seducirle la forma repentina en que siente unos labios dulces plantar un beso en la base de su cuello. Y otro. Y otro más. Y luego derivan a su boca, causando hermosos destrozos en su superficie, amándola de un modo que es propio de un único ser…

Con la respiración un tanto acelerada, labios se separan y Roy se encuentra con los ojos que más saben cómo devorarlo sin lastimarle, que más bien consiguen elevarle, coronando _la_ sonrisa que es el combustible de su vida: la expresión de felicidad que nunca desea que se borre de sus facciones.

Alphonse eleva sus labios por siempre suaves y deposita una marca de amor en su frente que hace suspirar a Mustang, quien se aferra con abandono a sus muñecas: le dice silenciosamente que quiere _más_.

Pero Alphonse se aleja, suelta una risita, sonrojado y sonriente y perfecto. A Roy se le ocurre que así deben lucir los ángeles. Alphonse lo toma del rostro con ambas manos, aprisionándolo gentilmente entre éstas. Se asegura de entablar contacto visual fijo y pleno: queda perderse en círculos majestuosamente negros, del color de noches sin estrellas. Habla con el corazón.

―Gracias por no huir ni reírte de mí cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti en realidad. Gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido desde entonces…

» Gracias por… por existir, por hacerlo a mi lado.

La emoción es evidente en su voz, tan hermosa como Alphonse en su totalidad lo es. Mustang parpadea por la naturaleza de lo primero dijo y tarda medio segundo en devolverle la sonrisa ante el resto.

La palabra «Amor» hace mucho que dejó de describir lo que por él siente.

―A ti… especialmente por no huir de alguien que ya es un fósil comparado contigo.

Alphonse ríe, pero lo golpea ligeramente en el hombro para hacerle saber que no aprobó del todo sus palabras.

―No es para tanto, tonto… Y yo ya no soy un niño.

Roy piensa en los devastadores besos plantados en su cuello: se estremece con ligereza. Entonces aclara su garganta al tiempo en que cambia de posición, cruzándose de brazos con falso desasosiego.

―Evidentemente ―se limita a decir.

Observa a Alphonse acercándose a la despensa.

― ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? Hoy más que nunca haré lo que desees y no hay forma en que puedas detenerme ―dorado lo mira por encima del hombro. Roy frunce el ceño.

―Siempre haces lo que quiero, Alphonse…

En más de un sentido, todos ellos sencillamente maravillosos. Roy tiene que dejar de torcerlo todo de manera perversa. Alphonse voltea, concentrándose en comenzar a cocinar.

―Lo de siempre, entonces ―canturrea.

Mientras busca los ingredientes necesarios, Roy se acerca con cautela: cuando Alphonse se aleja de la despensa para dirigirse a encender el fuego, todavía de espaldas, Roy rodea su cintura con un brazo y aprovecha para tocarlo en un punto que sabe muy bien le hace estremecer: deja que sus dedos acaricien su vientre, sutilmente, por encima de su camisa azul marino.

Alphonse respinga, jadea apenas sin voltear. Roy lo susurra sobre su oído y ante el vendaval cálido que se introduce en el mismo, Alphonse tiembla:

― ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? ―pregunta. _Intercambio equivalente_ , se dice al devolverle el favor en igual valor, recorriendo su cuello con los labios con paciencia y disfrute, ese sitio de su cuerpo impregnado de ese olor que hace sentir en casa a Roy.

―Yo… preparé algo para ti ―logra farfullar Alphonse. Después se da la vuelta, sonriendo y esperando de corazón no haberlo arruinado todo. Odiaría lastimarlo―. Dos cosas, de hecho: no aceptaré un no por respuesta, Roy Mustang.

Éste cierra los ojos, suspirando: ya lo imaginaba. Una vez más, se da cuenta de que lo ama más de lo que pudiera haberlo pensado jamás.

¡Ja! Considerando, sobre todo, que básicamente se conocieron gracias a Edward (es inevitable gruñir quedamente al pensar en el individuo insoportable que Alphonse tiene por hermano). Sintiéndose en paz, sintiendo que no necesita nada más, Roy deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro con suavidad, refugiándose en su curva y frotando con sus manos la espalda de Alphonse, quien responde sonriendo más, aunque con un poco de ansiedad y lo abraza de vuelta.

En el exterior, un pájaro azul canta melodiosamente sobre la rama de un árbol: la naturaleza que los rodeaba era tan perfecta como ellos dos lo eran.

―Me rindo oficialmente. ¿Qué tramaste ahora, niño? ―dice al fin.

Alphonse ruega a dioses en los que no cree del todo, no después de tanto y se aferra más a su cuerpo, casi apretándolo.

―Me adelanté a lo que pensé que harías. Hablé en persona con el teniente Havoc y con el resto de tu equipo. Vendrán a casa después del desayuno para acompañarnos y haremos algo sencillo, pero siempre en honor a ti. Te quiero feliz, Roy.

Mustang sonríe conmovido en su esquina del mundo. A punto estaba de agradecerle por lo mucho que lo conoce, por cómo piensa en él a pesar de su testarudez en no querer nada, decirle que lo ama sin usar muchas palabras y a preguntarle (ansioso, muy a su pesar) por lo segundo, pero Alphonse se adelanta.

―Y… lo segundo ―su voz flaquea un poco. Es que es inevitable, tanto. Alphonse respira profundo y lo deja salir―. Hablé con el teniente Havoc y me aseguró que él y los demás se irían hacia las tres de la tarde. Yo… fui con Gracia, Roy. Ella quiere estar contigo hoy: quiere que visitemos la tumba de Hughes, juntos, con Elysia.

El silencio es brutal y parece paralizar la rotación de la Tierra.

Roy se separa escasos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Hay muy poco espacio entre ellos. Roy tiene la boca medio abierta y un algo sumamente intenso, indescriptible por lo visceral, está pintando en su mirada cual color fuerte. Y Alphonse no sabe si alucina con ello por el nerviosismo, pero Roy parece palidecer. Luego de unos instantes, Mustang finalmente rompe el abrazo, arrancando la calidez del cuerpo de Alphonse. Roy no lo mira y Alphonse está plenamente seguro de que su propia piel ha adquirido la temperatura del hielo.

Roy lo musita, negando con la cabeza.

―Nunca te das cuenta de ello ―Alphonse tan sólo lo observa sin saber de qué habla, qué piensa en esos instantes y qué vendrá a continuación―. Alphonse… lo haces todo por mí. Siempre ―sonriendo, lo acaricia suave, dulce, melodiosamente por la forma en que la piel de Alphonse parece segregar música ante el contacto.

Aliviado al sentir cómo sus miedos se desintegran, Alphonse se refugia en su calor una vez más, pensando en que no necesita más que los brazos de Roy rodeándole por la eternidad.

Pensando, también, en injusticias que hacen imposible la presencia de una de las personas más fundamentales en la vida del hombre que ama.

―Soy tan feliz contigo ―murmura Alphonse, aunque no era necesario pronunciarlo en voz alta, pues en el sonido de los latidos del otro, son capaces de escuchar esa verdad compartida. Roy rompe el abrazo y toma una de sus manos: la coloca sobre su corazón, ese que late desbocado por él, por el color solar de sus ojos y el rubor que adquieren sus mejillas cuando Roy lo mira incesante.

―Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Alphonse se sorprende un poco, sin esperar esas palabras. Asiente para indicarle que es libre de hacerlo. Mustang lo observa, silencioso, vehemente, antes de expresar aquello que, consciente o inconscientemente, con más intensidad en ciertos momentos, se ha preguntado desde el mismo instante en que Alphonse aceptó compartir una vida con él. Roy se permite el auto-regalo de acariciar su rostro.

―Ya tengo cuatro décadas y media de vida, además de diez años de estar contigo… ¿Por cuánto más estarás con alguien como yo?

Lo daría todo por obtener una respuesta, una precisa y verdadera, que le permita incluso ver lo que en el futuro aguarda por él.

Alphonse adquiere un semblante de dulce decisión: no hay, en su corazón, espacio para dudas al decirlo.

―Todo el tiempo que tú lo desees ―Alphonse casi puede ver el desvanecer de todo el peso que hunde los hombros de Roy, puede verlo liberarse de cadenas que caen inservibles al suelo y, sonriente, une sus frentes para impedir el desmoronar de su cuerpo―. Si me lo permites... estaré aquí para hacerte feliz.

Sus labios se unen en sincronía total, con la inevitabilidad de dos imanes y, al igual que dos piezas de joyería refinada, ellos encajan. Al final no pueden más que mirarse a una respiración de distancia, que reírse quedamente, un secreto resguardado de los demás y se preparan para un día especial.

Especial por ese momento de intimidad y añoranza protagonizado por cuatro seres: una tarde en que la distancia entre aquel que ya no está y el mundo terrenal se reducirá, lo suficiente para permitirles sonreír con honestidad.

* * *

― **xXx―**

* * *

**30.**

Despierta con el sol inundando la habitación de rayos cálidos.

Frota sus ojos dorados de una manera que él nunca sabrá cuán adorable es, naciéndole en los labios la primera sonrisa del día: porque adora amaneceres como éstos, que se sienten perfectos. Sentir las suaves sábanas blancas acariciando su piel, aire dulce entrando por la ventana, avistando desde la cama pedazos de un cielo despejado…

Amaneceres de ensueño.

Alphonse permanece quieto unos instantes sobre la almohada, disfrutándolo todo, percibiendo y degustando cual adicto a una sustancia (quien nada sintió por tanto tiempo es capaz de saborear hasta lo más mundano). Gira entonces su rostro con una sonrisa, resplandeciente y ansiosa, esperando encontrarse con una vista que (y que la madre naturaleza lo perdone) es superior a cualquier cielo, a cualquier campo de flores u océano: Roy Mustang durmiendo a su lado.

Inmensa es su sorpresa cuando los ojos de ambos se encuentran. Roy está apoyado sobre un codo, silencioso, mirándolo. Casi al instante, Alphonse comprende que Roy ha estado observándolo dormir desde hace quién-sabe-cuánto. Ante el pensamiento, su sonrojo y el acelerar de su pulso son naturales.

Por unos segundos, sólo se miran. Roy aprovecha la quietud para acercar una mano y acariciar su rostro, dando forma a una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Alphonse, quien cierra sus ojos, gozando una vez más de tener, al fin, una piel con la cual sentir.

Todo viaja entre ellos con naturalidad, una ráfaga de viento que alborota el cabello y la ropa, sin necesidad de decirse nada.

Alphonse está a punto de hablar, con el «Buenos días» en la punta de la lengua: sus ojos se abren y el sueño se le pasa por completo, de golpe, cuando Roy (en el más literal de los sentidos) arroja por los aires la sábana que los cubría a ambos, dirigiéndose a él casi con brusquedad. Y Alphonse enrojece más al notar que los dos están medio desnudos, portando únicamente la ropa interior.

Mustang coloca ágilmente ambas rodillas alrededor de sus caderas y las manos a cada lado de su rostro: observa desde arriba a su galaxia hecha persona. Sonríe suavemente al notar a Alphonse un tanto sorprendido y sonrojado.

― ¿Qué...?

Y en un acto perfecto, tan perfecto que roza lo ridículo y lo sentimental, la sábana cae sobre ambos, rodeándolos en su totalidad: su mundo, así, se reduce a un espacio blanco y tenuemente iluminado conformado por ellos y nadie más, donde incluso el tiempo parece frenar.

Roy procede a actuar como lleva deseándolo desde hace horas, mientras lo veía dormir con ojos que están completamente seguros de no merecer poblar la misma cama que ese ser de irrepetible belleza: aprisionando su perfecto cuerpo contra la cama al tomarlo de las manos, Roy se lanza a su cuello, besando, delineando bordes suaves y seguidamente traza un camino de besos sobre su clavícula, su pecho, su torso y su estómago… se detiene con los dientes apretados justo antes de llegar más abajo. Casi no soporta hacerlo, pero tiene sus razones. No quiere que las cosas lleguen, por ahora, al punto en que no haya marcha atrás.

Sonríe casi con ternura al ver a Alphonse sufriendo los últimos efectos de un estremecimiento, su pecho subiendo, bajando, clavándole las uñas en los brazos para motivarlo a seguir, pero Mustang se limita a observarlo desde arriba. Le conmueve sobremanera verlo abrumado, perdido, infinitamente más magnífico de lo usual.

No hay nada que se le compare a Alphonse pidiéndole _más_.

Finalmente, Mustang baja su rostro: lo besa en la frente, en la punta de su nariz, en ambas mejillas y Alphonse ríe encantado. Escucharlo reír es el sonido que derrumba la represa de sus pensamientos: él es perfecto y no le interesan aquellos que piensen lo contrario.

Alphonse coloca una mano en su mejilla, sonriéndole, con sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca para que puedan ver el interior de los ojos del otro: lo encuentran todo. Mustang prevalece con rostro inexpresivo sobre él. Con una mano, sin dejar de observarlo, retira la sábana de encima de ellos hasta que la misma termina rodeando tanto su cadera como la de Alphonse.

― ¿Sabes por qué hice eso? ―pregunta Roy, ahora descansando a su lado. Roy acaricia su pecho con un dedo, trazando círculos y acariciando sus pectorales con cuidado, admirándolo todo―. Mejor aún: ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy, Alphonse?

Alphonse desearía que no lo estuviese tocando para así poder concentrarse y hablar.

―Pues, no del to… _Oh_.

El oro de sus ojos se dilata y Alphonse lo mira un tanto sorprendido. Oh, sí, es verdad: hoy es su cumpleaños. Alphonse ni siquiera lo recordaba. Éste profiere una risita, de nuevo un tanto rosadas sus mejillas. Mustang entiende que Alphonse, a su vez, ya entendió.

―Precisamente: hace treinta años nació el Elric que no es una molestia en el trasero.

― ¡Oye…! No hables así de mi hermano ―pero Alphonse se encuentra a sí mismo con una mano sobre los labios, conteniendo la risa.

―Lo maravilloso es que él no está aquí para escucharlo ―repentinamente Mustang lo mira con la misma seriedad de hace unos instantes, apartándole mechones dorados del rostro―. La fecha no se encontraba en tu mente, ¿verdad?

―No lo recordaba ―Alphonse le sonríe, prácticamente destilando humildad―. Quizás no lo habría hecho hasta recibir la llamada que Winry, los niños y Edward me hacen todos los años.

Mustang cierra los ojos, suspirando.

―Yo suelo pensar mucho en el mío. Incluso semanas antes de llegar el día, he de admitirlo ―se sincera. Roy lo mira de lado y Alphonse se desconcierta por la gravedad en su mirada, esa que no desaparece―. Como es costumbre, somos polos visceralmente opuestos: jamás piensas en ti mismo.

El rostro de Alphonse se suaviza. Y es que Roy le insiste tanto en estas cuestiones que, en su opinión, no deberían hacerlo entristecer ni preocuparle más de la cuenta. Pero siempre le resulta demasiado dulce oírlo de él.

―No es para tanto. No debes afligirte ―asegura Alphonse. Y sin poder explicarlo, pasa: un suspiro brota de su pecho, uno más pesado de lo normal. Uno que es casi doloroso de expulsar. Es consciente de la nostalgia que en ese momento le ha envuelto todo el cuerpo, el corazón, el alma misma―. Pero yo...

Ninguno dice nada, casi conscientes mutuamente de lo que vendrá.

Entonces Alphonse se deja caer sobre su pecho igualmente desnudo: lo hace casi con timidez, refugiándose de cosas que sólo Alphonse puede percibir. La piel de Roy, tan sensible como es a cualquier rozar de su humanidad, vibra naturalmente y lo abraza casi estremeciéndose.

― ¿Soy demasiado mayor para hacer esto? Tres décadas son algo a considerar ―dice con una media sonrisa. Alphonse se acurruca en su pecho más, más y más, hasta un punto que es casi vulgar―. Nadie tiene tu calor.

―Nadie es como tú. Nadie... ―es un algo que le dice cada día de mil maneras distintas, pero al tratarse de Alphonse, nunca es suficiente. Nunca le da todo lo que merece.

Y cuánto desea, en estos instantes, hacerle el más intenso amor... Pero sabe que hay una cosa específica que Alphonse necesita.

Deshago que nunca se permitió.

Así pues, Roy hunde su nariz en suaves mechones de oro hasta casi derretirse y sus manos acarician espalda de deidad, esa en la que además descansan alas. Susurra:

―Te escucho.

Alphonse respira con profundidad y el aire, al abandonarle, se lleva consigo el nudo de su garganta. Lo ama, tanto y sin final, por permitirle expresar aquello que tanto batalla por no mostrar ante los demás, por temor a lastimarlos al no adentrarse al mundo exterior con una sonrisa: Alphonse se deja ser en los brazos de Roy Mustang y en los de la debilidad.

Cuánto cuesta recordar que Alphonse Elric es igual de humano (quizás más) que los demás.

―Es cierto que, quizás, no habría recordado yo solo que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y casi siempre es así. Hubo una vez en que sólo lo hice cuando Winry me puso un pastel en la cara ―ríen los dos, pero la más ligera de las tristezas prevalece en el rostro de Alphonse―. Pero... hay un recuerdo específico que... pues, siempre me persigue este día. Uno que llevo en el corazón, que llevo conmigo a donde sea que voy. Es igual de claro que un espejo, Roy...

» Con cada sonrisa y caricia y mirada, mamá solía hacerme sentir especial este día, desde el momento de despertar hasta irme a dormir.

» ¡Incluso mi hermano era bueno conmigo! No me molestaba tanto y solía dejarme leer sus libros.

» El caso es que… mamá me preparaba todos los pasteles que me gustaban, se pasaba el día diciéndome que me amaba y que era un niño precioso y besaba tantas veces mis mejillas que me hacía sonrojar y reír... Y había algo en particular que hacía todos los años. Me encantaba…

Alphonse separa su rostro de su pecho, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encuentren: el corazón de Roy late de amor por su sonrisa y se estremece de agonía por sus ojos, pues los mismos están repletos de lágrimas. Roy jura que su sonrisa es la de un niño y no la de un adulto joven.

―Al caer la tarde ―continúa― me llevaba de la mano a un bosque precioso, uno que quedaba más allá de la casa de Winry. Te juro que ese bosque no se parecía a ningún otro lugar de la Tierra o quizás así me lo parecía porque iba con ella.

» Íbamos al prado más grande del lugar, uno repletos de girasoles… y por eso los amo, ¿sabes?

» Mamá me sentaba en sus piernas, llenaba mi cabello de pétalos... lo hacía hasta formar una corona sobre mi cabeza. Y todo era tan hermoso. Yo me acurrucaba en su pecho y ella me acariciaba la espalda. Y yo le pedía que me contara historias, las que fueran, tan sólo para escuchar su voz, porque escucharla hablar era algo que podría hacer por horas.

» Luego regresábamos a casa antes de que oscureciera y no me importaba que mi hermano se riera de mí por la corona, ni que Winry pidiese una también, porque mamá estaba conmigo…

» Porque mamá estaba conmigo: sabía que todo estaría bien. Que yo sería feliz mientras ella estuviera ahí.

Alphonse tiene los labios apretados: Roy no sabe si lo hace porque no quiere llorar, algo que sabe bien siempre intenta no hacer frente a él o porque el anhelo que siente en su pecho lo abruma.

Si Roy fuese capaz de borrar todo el dolor en su corazón, el más hermoso de todos, con el dorso de la mano…

Casi se odia por lo que dirá, sin poder dar crédito a su egoísmo de mierda, sabiendo que no es lo más adecuado de hacer luego de que Alphonse compartiera algo tan importante de su ser, pero le nace tanto hacerlo que sólo siente que debe ceder. Así se lo susurra el corazón. Porque si hay algo que ha aprendido al pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Alphonse, ha sido a dejarse ser.

Toma una de las manos cálidas y temblorosas de Alphonse entre las suyas: éste lo mira con los labios pálidos y tensos.

En el exterior, el sol ha bajado a lo largo del cielo y la mañana ya forma parte del pasado. La habitación entera se baña de dorado al tiempo en que Roy habla. Sus ojos negros están afligidos.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que logre igualar todo eso?

» Dímelo…

Aquello le devuelve la vida, la convicción, la dulzura: Alphonse sabe la respuesta mejor que nadie. Sonriendo con resplandor, es su turno de apartar mechones oscuros de ojos brillantes, transmitiendo a través del tacto que su corazón se encuentra mejor. Sus frentes se unen.

Es mágico, conmovedor, lo que debía ser entre los dos.

―Sólo debes quedarte aquí.

Roy sonríe. Piensa hacerlo feliz toda su vida, entonces.

Alphonse ríe aliviado, alegre y coloca una mano en la mejilla de Roy, mirándole con ojos intensos: un agradecimiento por, cada vez, escucharle. Entonces, retrocediendo, vuelve a ser el mismo. Mustang lo observa poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

― ¿Te parece bien si traigo a Tama con nosotros? Realmente lo único que me gustaría hoy es estar con ustedes… Si no te molesta.

» No quiero nada más.

Ofrece su sonrisa más encantadora, esa que es capaz de iluminar cualquier habitación como si el techo no estuviese ahí, entrometiéndose entre ésta y el cielo. _Tramposo_ , piensa Roy. Porque nunca podría decirle que no. Sonríe apenas, pero escuchando a la perfección cómo late su corazón.

Y todo es por él. Siempre por él.

―Será un placer ceder a lo que tú desees.

Terminando de colocarse una sencilla camiseta verde, Alphonse ríe. Voltea. Da dos pasos con dirección a la puerta y Roy lo llama.

―Alphonse.

El aludido gira, todavía sonriente, todavía feliz. Su semblante cae ante lo que encuentra: papel de regalo plateado y un moño dorado envuelven un paquete rectangular. Alphonse tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar ante el cambio tan abrupto en el ambiente. Entonces lo mira con el ceño fruncido, casi afligido.

―Roy, sabes que no es necesario...

Roy, sentado ahora en la cama, niega implacable, acerca el paquete hasta que casi choca contra la nariz de Alphonse, quien retrocede un paso. Lo agita.

―No me desprecies, niño.

―No lo hago ―desmiente Alphonse, rojo hasta las orejas―. Pero no es... No tienes que...

Roy alza una ceja, más implacable y serio que nunca antes en su vida, como retándole a continuar. Alphonse calla. Y el sonrojo persiste cual maquillaje en su rostro.

Una sonrisilla diminuta, no obstante, no tarda en pintarse. Roy, al verle, sonríe de igual manera. Rindiéndose y respirando profundo, Alphonse toma asiento a su lado en el borde de la cama. Toma el paquete que Roy todavía sostiene y, justo antes de quitárselo de las manos, besa su mejilla. El mayor respinga de la sorpresa, haciendo reír dulcemente a Alphonse.

Alphonse observa el regalo. Alphonse sonríe. Alphonse rasga el papel. Alphonse lee la portada del libro ahora desnudo.

Alphonse, de golpe, se transporta años en el pasado, habitando una vez más un hogar feliz habitado por cuatro seres que se amaban entre sí.

― ¿Cómo...? Roy, ¿ _cómo_ lo encontraste? ―y no puede evitar temblar, ni llorar, ni amar con locura al hombre que hace tanto por él con el más sencillo actuar.

Lo ama tanto que es difícil de soportar, resulta complejo por el número de razones que originaron el sentir en el pasado, que lo mantienen vivo en el ahora.

Alphonse lo mira con ojos expandidos por la conmoción: Roy, mirándole y sabiendo que el color de esa mirada es su alimento, limpia suavemente una lágrima que viaja por su mejilla. Se acerca y planta un beso, terso, amoroso, templado, en su frente, susurrando las palabras contra su piel:

―Gracias por nacer.

Y Alphonse no puede más. Arrojándose a sus brazos, ambos caen en la cama de un modo que conmovería a cualquiera que lo presenciase. Y el libro queda atrapado entre sus pechos, con los latidos desbocados de sus propios corazones mezclándose con los de la criatura mítica de la portada.

―Lo sabía ―logra farfullar Alphonse luego de haber besado su rostro incansable, con sus ojos chispeando tanta felicidad que Roy los observa con atención, con entrega, sin respirar. Una vez más, Alphonse une sus frentes―. Sabía que su nombre tenía que ver con el dragón de la portada...

» Me lo acabas de dar todo, ¿sabías? Y no podría amarte más.

Agradecido de haber atravesado todo lo que vivió si cada dolor dio pie a esto, a esta vida con él, Roy acaricia su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros, sus mejillas y lo besa, abandonando su propio cuerpo y dándoselo entero a Alphonse.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Alphonse es incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no sea el objeto que resguardará con amor hasta el último de sus días, pues todo y más lo simboliza. Al abrirlo, lee en voz alta lo que la primera página reza.

―«LOS LATIDOS DEL DRAGÓN» ―pronuncia el título con ceremonia, fascinado, para luego pasar a las palabras que el autor ofrece al comienzo de la obra―. « _Cada relato que leerás, lector, corresponde a una parte del órgano que tanto tú como yo poseemos, sin dudas el más aludido en la literatura. Espero darte, en estas humildes páginas, aunque sea un poco de la magia que todos merecemos experimentar. Pues ya hay suficiente oscuridad en este mundo, ¿no lo crees? ¡Sé valiente, siempre, ante cualquier adversidad! Abrazos desde mi estudio hasta donde sea que estés_ ».

Lee lo último con voz chica, casi del grosor de un hilo. Qué magia la de los libros, caray, que te hacen sentir que tienes junto a ti a una persona que puede estar a continentes de distancia. Sorbiendo a través de la nariz cual niño, alza su rostro para ver a Roy, riendo con el encanto que nunca nota en sí mismo.

―Te dije que el autor era una persona muy buena...

Roy se limita a apartar mechones de su frente, pues no quiere perderse ni un poro del cuadro de la felicidad de Alphonse. Una vez más, se deleita con la piel de su frente al besarla.

―Respondiendo tu pregunta: me temo que no soy del todo un héroe, pues se debió más que nada a la suerte ―dice Roy, obteniendo así la atención total de Alphonse―. ¿Recuerdas la visita diplomática de una semana en la frontera de Creta? ―el menor asiente―. Casi pareció obra del destino. Una tarde, al regresar al hotel después de una reunión (más aburrida que mirar cómo se seca una maldita pared recién pintada), me topé con una pequeña librería. Y algo me hizo frenar. Pudo ser la motivación de buscar algo que leer, mayormente, pero hubo algo más que no pude identificar ―Roy le sonrió, aferrándose a una mano suya―. Y leyendo títulos, me encontré la palabra «Dragón» en un lomo. Mi mano se movió por sí sola. Y, al igual que tú, me bastó con leer las palabras del autor para saberlo. Me marché con ese único libro y nada más. Lo acabé esa misma noche ―Roy le sonreía―. Tu padre... te hizo un regalo muy considerado, Alphonse. Debió amarte mucho, si bien a su manera.

Alphonse, aunque escuchándole, estaba haciendo intensos cálculos mentales.

―Creta... La visita a Creta fue hace... ―Alphonse se queda sin aire al recordarlo―. ¡Unos dos meses! ¿Me has ocultado algo desde hace _dos meses_ , Roy Mustang? Y estaba en tu mesa de noche, ¿verdad? ―el aludido asiente desenfadado a ambos cosas y Alphonse ríe―. Eres bueno, lo reconozco como uno más de tus muchos talentos.

Prevalece el silencio, pues todo lo vital ha sido expresado ya: con los ojos, con sonrisas, se comunica lo fundamental. Acostados en cama, se miran.

Alphonse, aun así, siente que debe dejárselo claro.

―Gracias ―susurra a su lado, tomando su mano, llevándola a sus labios y besándola con el cuidado que se otorga a lo más valioso―. Todo esto carga un simbolismo fuerte para mí. ¿Sabes cuál es?

Roy niega. Suspira y ahora es él quien se refugia en Alphonse, en su pecho y calor que son su refugio de todo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

―Dímelo ―dice, la misma palabra anteriormente pronunciada.

Alphonse se voltea para colocar el libro, que se ha convertido en una de sus posesiones más preciadas, en su propia mesa de noche antes de hablar. Retorna al lado de Roy, abrazándolo para nunca dejarlo ir.

―Este libro, sus historias y la forma en que me marcaron, son mi pasado.

» Tú eres mi futuro de ojos negros...

Así, ojos se humedecen, corazones laten a una potencia inconcebible y el amor toma posesión de todo. El amor se vuelve una presencia humana que existe sólo por gracia de ellos dos, un ente que los abraza tanto como ambos se aferran al otro.

Con voz temblorosa, las tres palabras se pronuncian una vez más: porque el amor ahorca, sí, pero nunca daña.

―Gracias por nacer...

* * *

**xXx**


	10. Discriminación

**EINE KLEINE**

―fragmentos de una vida―

* * *

**X**

**| DISCRIMINACIÓN |**

* * *

«No me avergüenzo de mi amor».

**(Stephen King)**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Con los pulgares ocultos en los bolsillos, se deleita observando el azul del cielo que, despejado por completo, deja al descubierto un sol poco más que cálido. El verano de 1924, uno de los más calurosos que se han registrado, ha caído sobre Central y vaya que se hace notar. Pero en realidad no se siente especialmente ofuscado, no se siente a punto de quejarse del calor, pues es un día que le otorga paz al corazón. O al menos Roy se siente de buen humor.

Y la razón, por supuesto, tiene forma humana.

De pie bajo el marco de la puerta principal, sus ojos derivan casi con naturalidad para posarse sobre aquel que siempre adora observar: a su lado, Alphonse se está abotonando un sencillo chaleco color gris claro. Entonces el menor lo mira, incapaz de notar la forma mágica en que, producto de la luz solar, su piel adquiere una cualidad divina y rosácea ni cómo su cabello y ojos dorados brillan, pero Roy lo nota todo, se alimenta de la imagen como si ésta fuera un elixir maravilloso. Alphonse le dedica una sonrisa, una que Roy corresponde y luego eleva la vista al cielo. Alphonse suspira a gusto.

―Es un día precioso, hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan azul... Y cómo me recuerda a Rizenbul.

A Roy, por su parte, siempre le quita el aliento la belleza que se instala en sus facciones cuando Alphonse piensa en su tierra natal. El mayor cierra los ojos y apoya la espalda contra el marco. Roy lo saborea todo: la voz de Alphonse en sus oídos, la certidumbre de que hay un hogar feliz al que puede regresar, estar vivo en el ahora. Abre sus ojos, mirándole con una sonrisa, anhelante y entregado.

―Tu propuesta de salir a dar una caminata, aunque desquiciada para otros, se antoja adecuada para mí ―Roy se interrumpe un segundo, pensativo, para después agregar―. Y creo que debería considerar hacer que instalen un aire acondicionado en un par de habitaciones. La sala de estar es sencillamente inhabitable.

Alphonse asiente para luego reír, porque Tama ha elegido ese momento para aferrarse a su pierna, maullando débilmente en busca de atención, intuyendo quizás que su dueño va de salida. Alphonse se agacha para mimarlo con caricias.

―Has tenido una semana muy intensa en el trabajo y quisiera que te relajes un poco, nada más. Creo que el parque que queda a unas cuantas esquinas debe sentirse más agradable que el interior de la casa ―se pone de pie cargando a Tama contra su pecho, como si el animal fuese un bebé, aquel que de hecho siempre será para él. Profiere un pequeño bufido que da entender que se siente sofocado―. Pero espero que el calor no nos mate en el camino.

Aquello hace sonreír a Roy.

―Me atrevo a opinar que sobreviviremos ―sus ojos se desvían a la mascota del hogar y Roy sonríe más, sabiendo lo que vendrá aunque Alphonse no ha dicho nada todavía―. ¿Quieres llevarlo con nosotros, verdad?

Sonrisa adorablemente apenada.

―Ya sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo en casa a menos que no haya otra opción ―Alphonse lo acaricia con dulzura y el gato se regocija bajo sus dedos. El mayor reflexiona, una vez más, en que esa criatura y él tienen mucho en común si de Alphonse se trata. Sacudiéndose el pensamiento, Roy no hace más que asentir.

―Mimas a Tama más que a mí ―Roy suspira con dramatismo teatral―. Es una pena encontrarse en segundo lugar ―satisfecho ante el sonrojo que sus palabras han ocasionado en Alphonse, además del cómico expandir de ojos dorados, Roy se permite sonreír―. Vamos, entonces.

En ese momento, casi como sabiendo que hablaban de él, Tama salta de los brazos de Alphonse, aterrizando con elegancia mientras baja por los escalones de la pequeña escalera de piedra que conduce a la calle y Roy reconoce, en su andar ostentoso, que el animal es consciente de que ha conseguido lo que quería. Roy sonríe para sí mismo. No era raro que se metiera entre ellos cuando Roy estaba demasiado cerca de Alphonse.

Él mismo comienza a atravesar la puerta, guardando las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo derecho. La voz de Alphonse lo frena.

―Roy…

Mustang voltea. Alphonse, que por su cercanía se ha convertido en todo lo existente en su campo visual, sin dudarlo todo lo que Roy querrá ver jamás, toma su mejilla con delicadeza. Une sus labios, permitiendo que la duración del contacto se alargue hasta lo incalculable, volviéndose ambos dos hilos que no dejan de enredarse entre sí, hasta dar la sensación de que están haciendo el amor de pie. Un pecho se funde contra otro y latidos se vuelven uno solo. Justo cuando en Roy despiertan las ganas de dirigirse a _otro_ lugar que no es el parque al cual planean acudir, Alphonse se separa, soltando una risita que se adentra como plumas en sus oídos y el corazón de Roy brinca ante el color en sus mejillas.

―Ningún segundo lugar: existes tú y nadie más ―asegura en un susurro. Alphonse le sonríe y Roy se eriza deliciosamente―. Va-Vamos o sino Tama llegará antes que nosotros.

Alphonse sale casi corriendo, mitad queriendo alcanzar a su mascota por la calle y evitar que se pierda, mitad en una huida tímida ante el despliegue apasionado que él mismo desencadenó.

Sin palabras, lo observa alejarse: sus ojos negros están clavados en la espalda que paso a paso empequeñece y Roy recuerda, con la claridad de una fotografía, la forma en que la misma luce cuando duerme a su lado, perfecta, que parece nunca acabar, tan atractiva como un lienzo que invita a pintarse con mil escalas coloridas. Finalmente, cierra la puerta y los sigue a ambos. Y la sonrisa en su rostro es natural, es el resultado de una vida que le da felicidad en cantidades que nunca pensó poder experimentar. No pide más si el resto de sus días serán similares, variando únicamente en los mil modos en que van a amarse.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

El parque es pequeño, pero encantador: ofrece a sus visitantes una fuente ubicada en su centro que atraía aves diminutas, bancas de madera reluciente descansando bajo árboles y pequeñas secciones tapizadas por pasto y flores. Todo en este día parece ir bien, parece ir de lo mejor.

Más tarde, al repasar lo sucedido, ambos aprenderán un aspecto distinto de esta verdad que creían conocer a la perfección ya, pues la vida es un docente que nunca finaliza su lección: es imposible predecir qué día se te tatuará en la memoria y el corazón como uno que te lastimó especialmente.

A la sombra de un árbol, Alphonse deleita a Roy con una historia de su infancia: una ocasión en que los pequeños hermanos Elric se pasaron un día entero, desde el desayuno hasta la cena, intentando hacerle a su madre un ramo de sus flores favoritas a base de alquimia a escondidas de la misma, el cómo se esforzaron por darles una forma detallada y realista. Alphonse ríe al contar lo complicado que fue para ambos ocultarse de la agudeza de Trisha Elric y sonríe, hermoso y nostálgico, recordando la felicidad de ella cuando finalmente le extendieron el frondoso ramo. Roy esboza una sonrisa encantada por lo que está escuchando en el mismo instante en que una sombra se proyecta sobre ellos.

El momento, así, explotó sin producir ruido.

El parque está habitado por nada más que un puñado de personas este sábado por la tarde. Esto es lo que resultó ser el detonante de todo, la razón por la que Roy no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo, uno fugaz, insignificante, pero que bastó para que lo viese todo.

La mujer oscila la edad de la vejez, quizás los sesenta años, de perfil elegante, vistiendo un sencillo vestido negro de mangas que abarcan hasta las muñecas, con un diminuto lazo rojo a modo de decoración posicionado encima de su pecho izquierdo y un sombrero de tela marrón sobre su cabello rubio platino. Lo primero que llama la atención de Roy, no obstante, son sus ojos grises. Grises: grises como lo frío, lo insípido y lo que no tiene corazón.

Todas estas descripciones, para Roy, adquieren sentido luego, cuando envuelve a Alphonse en brazos mientras yacen acostados en el sofá.

Los dedos de Alphonse están discretamente entrelazados con los suyos mientras hablan: discretamente, sí, sin gritarlo al viento, pero siendo capaz de notarse si mirabas con atención. Roy se fija en la fémina vestida de negro: ella, de igual manera, se fija en Roy al caminar frente a ellos. Ojos grises se posan en Alphonse y, finalmente, en la unión que conforman sus manos. Y la mujer, que hasta entonces expresaba indiferencia en sus facciones por esos dos hombres que compartían asiento, transmuta asquerosamente: el color gélido de su mirada expresa algo con indiscutible claridad.

Asco.

Como queriendo remarcar su sentir, una mueca le retuerce el rostro cual trapo asqueroso y su boca despiadada murmura algo para sí misma, algo que los oídos de Roy no alcanzan a escuchar, sin detener su caminar.

La mujer les da la espalda para cuando Alphonse le cuenta cómo se propuso junto con su hermano a crear algo para Winry la próxima vez, probablemente una herramienta, pero Roy no puede asegurarlo, pues no lo está escuchando. El latido de su corazón es tan acelerado que ha enmudecido todo lo demás.

Ha pasado tan rápido, tan desprevenidamente, que Roy se queda paralizado, que no puede más que sentir náuseas ascendiendo por su garganta y hielo envolviéndole la piel. Nunca había experimentado en carne propia algo remotamente cercano.

Nunca se había clavado una mirada tan cruel sobre Alphonse y él.

Roy Mustang, de entre muchas cosas, es un hombre que confía con ceguera en su intuición. Así pues, no lo duda en lo más mínimo al llegar a esa conclusión: sabe que la aversión que estalló en esos ojos tiene un único motivo, que se oculta detrás de prejuicios podridos.

Lo que esos ojos duros dijeron sin voz es claro: que las manos de dos hombres tenían permitido tocarse en mil contextos, excepto en _ese_ que indudablemente unía sus dedos con los de Alphonse.

―Roy... ―el menor, sensible e intuitivo y maravilloso como en cada ocasión, ha notado su silencio repentino, la forma en que parece haberse ausentado de todo. Alphonse se aproxima y coloca una de esas manos cálidas, que invitan a nunca soltarse, en su brazo. Susurra―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Retornando de golpe, Roy lo mira, sin saber qué expresar. Y la forma en que Alphonse ha acortado la distancia entre ellos es lo que desata el infierno: porque al moverse, ha despertado a Tama, quien dormía en su regazo.

Tama, quien mira a sus dueños con un adormilado ojo verde.

Tama, quien decide que seguir allí es aburrido cuando tiene todo un parque por explorar.

Tama, que al salir despedido hacia donde fuese que se le haya antojado ir a jugar, se cruza en el camino de cierta mujer de negro quien todavía seguía cerca, apareciendo tan repentinamente que a la misma le resulta imposible esquivarlo: sin poder evitarse, ella acaba en el suelo al enredarse Tama en sus zapatos de tacón corto, no sin antes proferir un grito sorprendido.

Ambos se ponen de pie como si les hubiese azotado un látigo. Roy lo mira todo con ojos incrédulos, incapaz de creer lo que ha sucedido en un tiempo que no llega ni a los dos minutos. Cuando por fin se atreve a mirarlo, ve que Alphonse está más blanco que el papel, adivinando lo que va a hacer muchísimo antes que el propio Alphonse actúe.

Roy nunca se equivocaba cuando de él se trataba.

― ¡TAMA! ―vocifera, regañándole de un modo en que jamás lo hace. Alphonse se aproxima a la mujer con una desesperación que denota que, a sus ojos, es como si ella hubiese caído de un décimo piso en lugar de sólo haber tropezado con un gato―. ¿Se lastimó, señora? La ayudaré a ponerse de...

Las pocas personas que están en el parque los observan: otro señor de avanzada edad que leía el periódico, una madre y su hijo que caminaban hacia la fuente, un hombre con traje formal, quizás de la misma edad de Roy, almorzando solo en otra banca, a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.

Alphonse llega hasta la mujer, que aterrizó de rodillas y que incluso perdió su sombrero en la caída. Ya se encuentra sentada, no obstante y Alphonse toma su mano con delicadeza, con cuidado, intentado ayudarla a levantarse, pero la situación alcanza un punto crítico, uno que era inevitable: la mujer se suelta del agarre de Alphonse con brusquedad. Las facciones dulces de éste denotan que no comprende la razón del gesto y, como era de esperarse, en su mente comienza a formularse la idea que tal vez ella está demasiado molesta por lo ocurrido como para aceptar su ayuda.

Pero la mujer, al hablar, le confunde el corazón instantes antes de ocasionar su paralizar total:

―Querido, pareces ser un buen chico, pero te pido que no me toques con las mismas manos que lo tocaste a él.

» Debería darles vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas donde todos los pueden ver.

Sin más, la mujer se pone de pie, se sacude el polvo que su vestido no recogió y se marcha, ajustándose su sombrero. No los mira en ningún momento, dejando detrás un mundo suspendido y sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

En lo que queda del incidente, ojos dorados miran el suelo sin verlo en realidad y una mano rechazada prevalece extendida. Las demás personas en el parque permanecen igual de silenciosas, mirando al joven arrodillado y al hombre de cabello negro de pie. Luego, reaccionan: el señor mayor carraspea y retorna a su periódico, la madre jala a su hijo para que apuren el paso, distrayéndolo para no responder a sus preguntas ( _«¿A qué se refería la señora con que no la tocase, mami? ¿Yo no puedo tocarla a ella tampoco?_ »). El hombre de traje es el único que todavía los observa: mira a Alphonse con una expresión un tanto triste en el rostro, como empática, pero permanece callado. Él tiene un almuerzo del que debe ocuparse antes de volver a su trabajo.

Y Roy, resumiendo el sentir complejo en palabras claras, está colérico. Las uñas se le clavan en las palmas en un intento demencial por frenar su rabia, por encerrar en el corazón la tristeza que siente incluso, pero no está seguro de que sea suficiente ni que logré contenerle de hacer algo que a Alphonse quizás no le gustará.

 _Debería darles vergüenza_.

Astillas de hielo con la forma de sus palabras se le clavan en el cuerpo, quemando, estremeciéndole por su frialdad y oh, jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar tal nivel de dolor e incomodidad.

Qué mortalmente equivocada estaba al pensar que, en cualquier sentido, Roy pudiese avergonzarse de Alphonse.

Entonces Roy da un paso hacia adelante, uno decido e implacable. Y, aun así, con los ojos fijos en la mujer que con cada paso se alejaba más de ellos, no está seguro de lo que dirá si es que consigue abrir la boca. Sólo sabe que debe hacer algo al respecto, responder a la discriminación (¡qué sacudida le producía la palabra!) de la que nunca pensó serían objeto o sino lo lamentará hasta el último día. Sentirá que, de alguna manera, calló ante una injusticia.

Y es eternamente vulnerable a su música, el sonido le maneja de una manera que nunca manipula u abusa, sino que le susurra gentilmente el modo más prudente de actuar dictado por un corazón al que Roy nunca se igualará. La voz lo detuvo con dos palabras en forma de balbuceo débil, pero extrañamente firme:

―No, Roy.

Roy no se movió un centímetro más. Pero cuando Alphonse finalmente lo mira, son esas lágrimas que bailaban en párpados inferiores las que le hacen desechar de manera definitiva cualquier descabellada acción. Lo haría todo por no verle llorar...

―Vamos a casa ―suplica Alphonse, impaciente, tragando saliva con visible esfuerzo. Verle en ese estado es sencillamente insoportable―. Por favor.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Alphonse recogió a Tama y lo abrazó intensa, fervientemente, en un intento de consuelo para sí mismo. Roy, deseando correr y aprisionarle en brazos, tan sólo asiente, con la boca tensa cual línea y con el corazón colgando de un filamento. Dio la vuelta y empezó el camino de vuelta a casa. Alphonse lo siguió y pronto estuvo a su lado con Tama en brazos y, sobre ambos, pesa la certeza de que en este preciso instante les dolería tocarse.

Cargando con el naranjo sol de la tarde a cuestas, ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

―Lamento si… si deseabas quedarte otro poco más ―son las palabras que, finalmente, tiene las fuerzas de pronunciar. Alphonse no lo mira, optando por clavar su mirada en la taza de té que Roy le ha hecho tomar, sabiendo a la perfección que el menor ameritaba algo que le relajara―. Merecías relajarte, po-por eso fuimos en primer lugar... Yo no debí ser tan egoísta.

Los ojos de Roy adquieren una tristeza inevitable. Lo mira desde la distancia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conduce a la cocina: casi no soporta estar ahí, tan lejos, cuando debería estar sobre todo su cuerpo, llegando tan profundo en el mismo que pueda ser capaz de besar la superficie de su corazón. Pero no puede evitarlo, no sabe por dónde comenzar, pues esta situación no se parece ni remotamente a ninguna que hayan atravesado jamás.

―Nunca eres egoísta ―sentencia Roy con gentileza―. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro planeta será consumido por el sol antes de que tú actúes con individualismo ―suspira―. Lo que pasó... fue nuevo para ambos, ¿no? ―no puede evitar que se le escape una broma ligera, pero se estremece ante lo que la misma ocasiona: Alphonse asiente cual niño dulce, pareciendo a punto de echarse llorar de una vez por todas. Y todo lo que Roy desea en estos momentos es perderse en el color de su mirada―. Yo... ―balbucea y entonces una luz de idea se enciende en su cabeza. Se fuerza a mostrar serenidad―. Ya... ¿terminaste tu té, Alphonse?

Éste alza las cejas, sorprendido. Ojos dorados, al fin, le bendicen al clavarse sobre su humanidad. Y aunque la tristeza late en ellos, Roy se siente respirar otra vez al encontrarse ante su color nuevamente. Dorado es sanación. Entonces Alphonse asiente apenas.

Roy le dedica una sonrisa igualmente ligera, sí, pero honesta.

―Bien ―susurra casi. De la nada, le ofrece una mano, logrando sorprender sobremanera a Alphonse―. Vamos, acompáñame ―es lo único que dice.

Sentado al lado del comedor, Alphonse lo mira. Lo mira. Lo mira más. Y cual objeto metálico ante un imán, se acerca, se aferra y lo sigue con naturalidad. Comenzando a tener indicios de lo que Roy planea, Alphonse lanza un respingo cuando ingresan a la sala de estar, misma que (finalmente) se siente más fresca a estas horas de la tarde. Acostados en el sofá, Alphonse no necesita más que los brazos de Roy envolviéndole por detrás, que el pecho de éste presionado contra su espalda, para aspirar aire temblorosamente y estallar, al fin, en un débil llanto.

Y era lo que Roy quería, es verdad, lo que sabe imprescindible y hasta saludable luego de tan desagradable experiencia. Pero un corazón que ama no puede evitar temblar cuando aquel que todo lo significa está sufriendo. Enterrando su nariz en su cuello en silencio, Roy se impone entereza, conteniendo estremecimientos, manos descansando en ese tan pecho amado.

Se pregunta qué estará haciendo, en estos momentos, la mujer que hoy se cruzaron. Se pregunta si ella los estará pensando del mismo modo en que Alphonse, sin dudarlo, repasa sin cesar sus tan crueles palabras. La amargura que Roy siente en el paladar le grita que mande al carajo todo, menos la calidez y seguridad que la presencia de Alphonse le inspira. Y es que nada obtendrá a cambio de torturarse con esos pensamientos.

Siente que el mundo ha muerto, para después renacer en uno nuevo, cuando Alphonse parece estar mejor: su llanto se vuelve cosa del pasado y Roy suspira inmensamente aliviado. Alphonse sorbe a través de su nariz de esa manera que tanto le derrite. Sonriendo, acariciando su cabello con la nariz, lo aprisiona con apasionamiento.

―Llevamos unos cuantos años juntos ―declara―. Y siempre me pregunté... si tarde o temprano íbamos a enfrentarnos a alguien como ella. Me decía a mí mismo que podría hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Porque lo haría por ti ―suspirando, su voz adquiere un tono triste, casi afligido―. Pero... siento que es a mí a quien deberían rechazar o insultar o escupir a la cara o cualquiera de esas porquerías que podrían nacer de personas específicas: a mí, no a ti. Nunca a ti.

―Si me rechazan a mí, nos rechazan a los dos por igual. E-Ella dijo que deberíamos estar avergonzados ―dice Alphonse, repitiendo las palabras con una valentía que conmueve a Roy, que le hace amarle de una nueva manera, más madura e intensa, porque sabe que Alphonse lo hace por él―. A-Así que... estamos en esto juntos, ¿está bien? También... quiero abrazarte a ti, también quiero que puedas refugiarte en mí. Siempre podrás.

―Lo sé. Pero prefiero que me disparen antes que escucharte llorar.

―Tontito ―dice y esta vez es más difícil mostrar firmeza. Su voz tiembla sin poder evitarse―. No me ames tanto.

―Shhh ―lo silencia Roy, perdiéndose en las hebras de su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de los latidos de su propio corazón estrellándose gentilmente contra la espalda de Alphonse―. No me digas qué hacer.

Alphonse ríe con debilidad pero, como en cada ocasión, la habitación se ilumina. Lo hacen al mismo tiempo, como algo planeado, pero infinitamente más mágico: dedos buscan dedos y, al encontrarse mutuamente, se entrelazan, descansando los veinte sobre el pecho del más joven.

Y no hay nada que ocultar o de lo que sentir vergüenza, pues con miradas y sonrisas y caricias al otro, a nadie están perjudicando.

Se sumergen en el silencio: apacible, delicioso, pleno. No obstante, su voz de ensueño lo rasguña y lo que su dueño expresa es tan hermoso, tan verdadero, que provoca ser grabado para poder reproducirse en todo momento.

―No hay diferencia ―declara Alphonse, despertando a un Roy que ya comenzaba a dormitar, sin tener verdaderos reparos en caer dormido en esa posición y lugar―. No hay diferencia entre la forma en que mi hermano ama a Winry y la forma en que yo te amo. No la hay ―Alphonse gira en el sofá hasta que ambos se encuentran a una nariz de distancia. El corazón de Roy brinca ante lo súbito, lo feliz, lo asombroso de que Alphonse sea real y de que se encuentre, precisamente, en su presencia. Y la forma en que ojos dorados lo miran, pareciendo poder arrollar cualquier obstáculo, acabará con él algún día―. Y no me avergüenzo de mi amor ―sentencia.

El beso plantado en su frente por labios gentiles es electricidad, es cura para su propio dolor, es salvación absoluta.

Es el broche de oro de la cuestión: usarán ese rechazo para fortalecer su amor. Serán, se dicen, indestructibles de cara al futuro.

―Si los demás supieran cómo se siente estar en tus brazos... ―jadea, tan perdido como si se encontrase en el interior de Alphonse, cuando no está más que sintiendo la extensión de su piel bajo sus manos.

―Lo sabes tú. Lo sabes tú. No quiero a nadie más.

Alphonse está sonriendo. Roy se convierte en un reflejo del gesto.

Y las palabras que los lastimaron se vuelven irrelevantes, desintegrándose en el aire, cuando encuentran su hogar en los labios del otro: el beso tiene más color del que poseen todos los seres que discriminan que habitan en este mundo.

* * *

**xXx**


End file.
